Heartsfriends
by Nadia Wynne
Summary: When the Teen Titans visit L.A. Beast Boy and Raven go to Chinatown and meet the mysterious Count D. After D sold Raven a mixed breed puppy Beast Boy offers to help and their friendship turns into something more. Also incense will take them to crazy places like Oz, Hogwarts and more. pairings: RobxStar CyxBee Flinx BBxRae. First crossover so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. The birds chirped and the bees flitted from flower to flower. The tranquility was disturbed by four teens playing a game of catch. "Come on Robin is that all you've got?" teased Cyborg as he threw the baseball hard towards Robin. The spikey haired kid caught the ball easily.

"I think we should take a break. The clouds are getting darker." everyone besides Raven who was reading a book looked up. Robin was right, the clouds were coming together.

"To think we took came to L.A. to get away from the storms." Beast Boy whined petulantly.

"Do not be sad my friend, we could go to the places of shopping. Or go see the sights." Starfire said thoughtfully.

"That's a good idea, but where should we go first?" Robin inquired.

"A book store," Raven said absently.

"The mall," Starfire squealed.

"Chinatown," Beast Boy exclaimed. Even Raven and the rest gaze him a quizzical look. "I heard they have a great vegetarian joint." Beast Boy said with a grin on his face.

"They have vegetarian food at the mall." Cyborg pointed out. "And some bookstores, so I vote with Starfire."

"Me too; I need to find some new gadgets for my belt." Robin said.

"What's the point of going to the mall when we have one at home? Last time I checked there's no Chinatown there." Beast Boy argued.

Raven rose and placed her book under her arm. "As surprising as it is he does have a valid point. But he is outvoted; I'd like to go to the mall too." Her cape swished as she left. Starfire hovered above the ground and was going on and on about what she could buy. On the way to the mall the group passed the entrance to Chinatown. Beast Boy stealthily went through the archway. The other three were so engrossed in their conversation that only Raven noticed the disappearance of her green friend. A sigh that clearly stated why-must-he-be-such-a-nuisance-and-an-insufferable-pinhead, escaped her mouth. She walked under the archway and followed her annoying friend.

Beast Boy was lost in the crowd and was looking at all the specialty food places. His mouth watered and he didn't notice the tall Asian man with short black hair coming right at him. They bumped into each other and the man's packages fell. Beast Boy jumped up and helped the man with the packages. "I'm sorry sir; I should've looked where I was going." The youth grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"The fault is all mine. Though I hope my cakes and vegetarian sushi are okay." the man smiled and looked at the boy. His eyes widened and his mouth formed a small 'O'.

Beast Boy hardly noticed and sniffed the packages. 'That definitely smells like vegetarian.' "I better be-"

"Would you like to share some tea and sushi at my shop? I purchased the sushi just a block away from Chinatown, why a Japanese place is so close is beyond me." the man rolled his eyes. "Where are my manners, I am Count D, what is your name?"

Beast Boy was about to say his superhero name but instead what came out was, "Garfield Mark 'Gar' Logan." he shook his head and quickly said, "But my friends call me Beast Boy."

"I see, well, let me show you to my pet shop."

With that Beast Boy followed the man down the street, down some stairs, and into a small Chinese shop. Beast Boy gaped at all the animals roaming freely. Birds flitted from post to post, dogs and cats lounged on the furniture, and snakes slithered from place to place. "Whoa, this is like animal paradise."

Count D smiled, "You would know how restraining a cage can be."

"How'd you-"

"Excuse me while I make some tea. I won't be but a moment." Count D left to the back.

A mixed breed puppy came up to the green youth and sniffed at his black-silver shoes. Beast Boy kneeled down and scratched the pup behind his black ears. The puppy wagged its tail. When Beast Boy removed his hand the puppy crouched in a playful position. Beast Boy morphed into a wolf-dog pup. The two play fought and yipped at each other. The two didn't hear the footsteps and the knock at the door. The man opened it anyway and walked in. An unlit cigarette was held loosely between his lips. His longish blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. "Count where's Chris? The case I'm working on is… what the hell is a green mutt doing here?"

The Count came back with a tea set in his hands. "Ah, my dear detective, always on time for tea I see."

A vein on Leon's forehead twitched. "I told you to stop calling me that D."

"Yes now where has my… oh, I knew you could change into animals, but I was hoping you could change color too." Count D looked at the green wolf-dog pup with a hint of disappointment.

Beast Boy changed back into himself. Leon's eyes almost popped out of his head, "Is that another one of your da-"

"Control your language." Count D chastised.

"Freaky pets?" Leon finished.

"I am nobody's pet." Beast boy growled.

"How many different animals can you change into?" the Count inquired.

"As many as I have seen on paper or in real life." Beast Boy shrugged.

"So you could change into a unicorn or a centaur if you have seen a picture of them?" Leon asked skeptically.

Beast Boy morphed into a phoenix, his green feathers almost seemed aflame. "Splendid Garfield!" the Count clapped his hands.

"Are you named after the cartoon cat?" the detective asked cheekily.

"What cartoon cat?"

"Never mind, so Count, where's Chris?"

"In the back, I'll send T-Chan to go get him."

"If that messed up goat lays a claw on him… let's just say s-"

"What did I say about your choice of words? Besides he is only a teenager." Count D smiled at Beast Boy.

Chris came from the back and thought 'Big Bro!' "Chris!" Leon exclaimed and gave him a big hug.

Chris turned to Beast Boy and the green teen smiled warmly and waved. 'Who is that?' Chris thought.

"I'm Beast Boy, a member of the Teen Titans." he explained.

"That's cool, but we better be going Chris. Later Count!" the two brothers left the shop.

"Let's talk some more over lunch." Count D said and led Beast Boy to a table. "Could you tell me about all the animals you've turned into?"

As Beast Boy recounted all the animals he's ever seen the Count's smile got thinner and thinner. 'He has never seen a Zhen? Or a Nine-Tailed Fox? How disappointing.'

When Beast Boy was finished the Count sighed. "You have but only scratched the surface of all the animals you could see. I can also tell you're hiding something. No, matter. Come to the back with me and you can see all the wonderful animals you have missed."

When Beast Boy and the Count went into the back Raven walked through the door. The mutt puppy looked up at her with big eyes. Raven pulled back her blue hood and knelt and picked up the puppy. The black pup licked her cheek and Raven giggled. "It seems you've found a friend." the Count said softly as he walked through the back door.

"I'm more of a cat person." at that the pup whined and Raven stroked its head.

"A connection to an animal like that is a match made by a higher power."

"We, as in the Titans, already have Beast Boy. We can't possibly care for another animal. Where is my pointy eared friend?"

"Looking at animals that only few have seen."

"I see…."

Count D smirked. Raven didn't like that smug look. It was like he knew something only she should. "You have such a dark past and an even darker future ahead. You have friends who barely understand you and yet you think you can prevail on your own."

"You don't know anything about me or my friends." Raven said in a dangerously low tone.

The Count didn't bat an eyelash. "Mixed breeds are better than purebreds. Do you know why?" Raven just stared at the Asian man. The Count went on, "They are much tougher and quick-minded. They endure. You my dear have endured so much and will have to do so again. Who you are out weights what you were born to do."

Beast Boy entered the room and gaped at his friend. "I thought you went to the mall to get those nerdy books!"

"Well at least I know how to read without pictures." Raven quipped.

Beast Boy looked at the dog in her arms. "That wolf-dog is cute isn't he? He suits you." Beast Boy said.

Raven looked into the clear blue eyes of the puppy. His tail thumped the Goth girl's hip and Raven couldn't bite back a smile. She shook her head, "But we already have Silkie."

"The dog won't be much trouble. I can train it for you, seeing as I can speak his language."

"You'd do that?" Raven's eyebrow rose.

"If that's what you want I would."

"Is it settled? You want the mix?" Count D asked.

Raven looked into the clear hopeful eyes and sighed dejectedly. "How much?"

"Wait Count I also would like to purchase-"

"We are not getting another pet!" Raven interrupted.

"I don't want a pet. I'd like some of that nice smelling incense. I think it'll make the tower more peaceful." Beast Boy explained.

Raven nodded but smacked the green boy upside the head. "What was that for?"

"Being your annoying self."

"You know I'm hilarious."

"Right so here's the contract and the incense and an incense burner." Count D handed Beast Boy a small purple and gold Chinese burner. Beast Boy inclined his head and marveled at the gold wolf handles and other Chinese symbols.

"Do you have a name picked out for the young pup?" Count D asked curiously as Raven read over the contract and signed it.

"I was thinking Corwin." Raven said thoughtfully.

"Might as well name him Claude, at least people will know that's a lame name." Beast Boy said brazenly.

"Corwin means 'hearts-friend' an excellent name for a partner. I would like to suggest that you don't burn the incense until the puppy is full grown so I'll give you this lavender incense free of charge." Count D placed the incense and the burner into a canvas sack. "I will also add some puppy food and a leash and collar."

"Thank you, Count D." Raven said and smiled softly.

Beast Boy took that canvas sack with everything in it and Raven paid the Count. As they left he called, "Please come again."

Detective Orcot and Chris with an ice cream cone entered. "What did you sell Goth girl and green freak?"

"Just a dog." the Count said innocently.

"I don't like that smile, it means something bad could happen."

"It could or couldn't my dear detective."

"There you guys are, we were worried there for a second." Robin said at the entrance to Chinatown.

"Please, I knew BB was in Chinatown even without my tracking device." Cyborg said looking down at Beast Boy.

Starfire looked at Raven and squealed, "Oh what a cute little… how you say, puppy?"

"His name is Corwin." Raven said.

Corwin looked at the other three and barked a greeting. "What beautiful markings." Starfire looked at the white circles above his eyes, white tear streaks down his eyes, and a white hind paw. His tail and ears were also tipped with white.

"There was a pet shop in Chinatown?" Cyborg asked.

"No, we found the bag and the pup in the alley." Raven retorted.

"We better get back to the tower. He'll need to get settled in his new surroundings." Robin said.

Back at the tower Raven opened the door to her room and set Corwin down. The puppy started sniffing the ground and walked over to her bed. He jumped up and lay his head on her pillow. Beast Boy watched from the door way. "If he sleeps for too long he'll be up all night."

Raven was about to reply when a siren went off. She hesitated and Beast Boy looked at her quizzically. "I don't want to leave him and come back to a mess." she explained.

Beast Boy morphed into his wolf form and yipped and growled at the pup. Corwin's bark seemed to be a petulant child's "All right, father."

Beast Boy changed back to his original form and said, "He understands now. Let's go kick some butt."

**I always wondered what would happen if BB had met up with the Count. I couldn't get the idea out of my head obviously… let me know what you think and if I should continue. Please R/R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Corwin leapt from the bed and trotted over to the bag. He stuck his head in the canvas sack and rubbed his nose against the incense. His human form was a little kid with dark blue jeans, a black short sleeved T-shirt, and black hair with a streak of white. He opened the door and walked out into the hall. Down the hall he saw this pink fleshy thing that he assumed was Silkie. Opening the door to Raven's room he grabbed a bit of incense and ran to the maggot.

Rubbing the incense against the maggot's nose Silkie turned into a boy of the same age with bright pink hair and clothes. The boy looked at his pink skin and asked, "How did this happen?"

"The incense brings out our true forms. I'm Corwin and you must be Silkie." Corwin held out his pale hand and Silkie awkwardly took it in his.

"I didn't know Raven liked dogs."

"I wonder why all of them like maggots." he jabbed back. The two boys stared coldly at each other and then burst out laughing.

In between chuckles Silkie said, "I can't believe we almost fought now."

Corwin stopped laughing abruptly and said seriously, "I would've beaten you."

"Would not."

"Would so."

The two started to wrestle and as soon as it had begun Corwin had Silkie pinned. "Say uncle."

"Mercy."

Corwin leaned real close to Silkie's ear and twisted his arm a bit. "Say it."

"It."

"No, say uncle!"

"Fine, uncle. Happy now?"

Corwin got up and offered Silkie a hand. "Yes, could you please give me a tour of the tower?"

Silkie led the boy from room to room. The tour ended in the living room and Corwin marveled at the plasma screen TV. "The Count never had a television. He didn't have any electronics come to think of it."

Silkie plopped onto the couch and turned the TV on. He looked down at his hands in awe, "I knew hands were useful, but having a pair of my own is priceless."

Corwin sat next to him and looked into his clear white eyes. "Can you see?"

"I'm not old enough, but I can sense objects and smell them. Obviously I can hear and talk."

"Astute observation Einstein."

"Thanks."

Corwin shook his head and turned to the TV. The screen went gray and black and white and crackled. Silkie reached for the remote to turn it off when a face on the screen popped up. "Teen Titans, I am back to offer a new challenge! I have-wait where are… oh, right, they're off fighting Plasmas." the overweight man with long orange hair and beard looked down at the puppy and maggot. Pressing a button he materialized out of the TV and landed in front of the couch. He scratched his head and said, "I know BB got Silkie from Killer Moth but when did they get this mutt?"

Corwin growled and bared his teeth. He muttered to Silkie, "Who's this clown?"

"Control Freak, his remote can bring almost anything to life; in a sense." Silkie answered.

"We should take him back to jail."

"I have no time for this. I'll just have to wait for the Titan's return." Control Freak sat on the couch and was about to put his feet up.

"Don't get too comfy." Robin said and continued, "Titans go!"

Corwin and Silkie jumped off the couch and the puppy bit Control Freak. The petty villain dropped the remote. Robin somersaulted in the air and landed next to it. He picked up the controller and Raven used her powers to wrap around the overweight villain. As Raven was about to take him to jail Control Freak called, "I would've been victorious if it weren't for the mutt."

Raven turned to her pet and smiled, "Good job, Corwin."

"I say we celebrate with steak!" Cyborg said as Raven left in her soul form.

"Tofu steak!" Beast Boy said.

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "I still don't understand why you can stomach that stuff." he quipped.

"I turn into half the animals you eat." Beast Boy said defensively. "I've felt what they feel, and they don't appreciate being sold for slaughter."

Corwin whined and Beast Boy turned to him and said reassuringly, "Dogs aren't used for any kind of meat. Wait-what? Well you can't take what T-Chan says seriously; I mean it seems to me he's a liar and a bully."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, "Who is T-Chan and what did the dog just say?"

"I'd rather not repeat and T-Chan is a Totetsu at Count D's shop." Beast Boy explained as he rummaged in the fridge for some tofu.

Cyborg grabbed the steaks from the refrigerator and moved towards the elevator. "If you need me I'll be on the roof grilling."

"Wait I need to grill my food too!" Beast Boy ran up next to him as the elevator door opened.

The two friends walked through the doors and went up. Raven entered through the doors and was greeted by Corwin. The pup barked and wagged his tail. The violet haired girl knelt and scooped him up. He licked her cheek once and turned to the red headed girl. "You are a brave warrior, Corwin. Biting the Control Freak is usually Beast Boy's job."

Corwin smiled and leapt from Ravens arms to the couch where Silkie lay. "Why don't they see our true forms?" the boy asked.

"They haven't smelled the incense. Count D said they're not supposed to burn it until I'm all grown up." Corwin explained as he rolled onto his back so Robin could scratch his belly.

"How come?"

"So they don't freak out when they see a little kid with them. Beside that I'll be devilishly handsome when I'm older."

"Will I?"

"Of course Silkie, do you grow?"

Silkie looked down sheepishly. "No, not unless Killer Moth gives me certain food."

Corwin frowned and turned to his side when Robin's hand went back to his side. The spikey haired teen looked at the two pets and smiled. "It looks like they're getting along fine."

Starfire smiled, "Isn't that how we were? Once we defeated our first bad guy as a team that's what we became."

"There are some things you can't go through with somebody without somehow becoming their friend." Raven said and scratched her puppy behind his ear.

"If I told you once I've told you a thousand times. Take control of your GOAT!" Leon said as he rubbed his thigh where the creature had bitten him.

"If you watched where you sat you wouldn't have this problem." the Count huffed as he tried to calm T-Chan down.

"That's rich coming from a fu-"

"Hello, I didn't mean to intrude on your married couple fight but I need to get some puppy food." Beast Boy said as he stepped through the doors.

"Ah, Garfield, you are just in time for tea." Count D smiled warmly.

"Don't you have a pet store where you live?" Leon asked as he checked his seat. When he saw that it was animal free he plopped down and lit a cigarette.

"Don't you have a job?" Beast Boy retorted.

"My case is running a bit slow. What about you?"

"It was a slow crime day where I live. I needed to get some pet food, so here I am."

"You need some grub for the animals you turn into?"

"No, just some for the pup and Silkie."

"What a fuc-"

"Now that you two are better acquainted I would ask you Dear Detective to refrain from swearing." Count D said as he handed a tea cup to both friends.

"Maybe if you'd stop inter-"

"So, Beast Boy, have you tried changing into the different animals I showed you?" Count D asked. Leon's veins popped into view.

"Yeah, thank you for the help. Could I get some puppy chow for the pup?"

"Of course, will that be all?"

"I think so…"

Count D smiled knowingly and shoved Leon out of his seat. "What the fu-"

"Detective I heard your pager go off, it must be a lead, please go take care of it."

Leon grumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets as he left. Count D took a seat across from Beast Boy and crossed his legs. "There are more like you. Ah, let me explain. You see animals aren't just furry or scaly beings, they have true forms. Take a deep breath and you will see."

A calico leapt onto the Count and he stroked it gently. Beast Boy decided to humor his friend and took a deep breath. 'All I can smell is the incense.' he thought and when he looked at the calico in its place was a woman dressed in a tricolored leotard and cat ears and a tail. He gasped and looked at all the other animals. They two were humanoid. "This has to be some sick joke."

"This is no joke. Your Silkie and Corwin both have true forms and maybe if you return home you'll see them. Don't ruin the surprise for Raven. Knowing she has a little boy to take care of will weigh heavily on her conscience." the Count warned. Garfield nodded and took another deep breath.

"Her emotions are quite volatile unless she keeps them in check."

"Yeah, you never want to see her angry. Thanks Count for the kibble and such." Beast Boy said when Count D handed him a bag by his chair.

"Anytime, and when you come by again bring all your friends. I have a restaurant I've been dying to share with you and your team. Orcot will be there too."

"Later D."

Raven tossed a squeaky toy across her room. She turned a page in her book and felt Corwin jump up on the bed. Grabbing the toy from him she threw it again. A knock sounded and the door opened. "Here's the kibble." Beast Boy's eyes grew wide when he saw the little boy pick up the dog toy and give it back to Raven.

"Is there a reason why you're standing there gaping at my dog like a dork?" Raven inquired as she flipped another page.

Beast Boy shook his head. "We should take Corwin and Silkie for a walk. I mean you're not busy, are you?"

Raven closed her book and got up. She took a leash from the stand next to her bed and whistled softly. Corwin trotted over to her and she bent down to clip the leash to his collar. Beast Boy ran to his messy room and grabbed a leash and Silkie. He almost shuddered when he clipped the leash around the pink boy's neck.

Raven waited for her friend outside. He came down the walk and she turned into her soul self and flew over to the park. Once she deposited Beast Boy and everyone else on the ground she briskly walked on the winding path. "So nothing seems different about Corwin?" Beast Boy inquired.

The young boy gave him a quizzical look and the green teen looked at the ground.

"He has grown a few inches. But that's normal… why do you ask?" Raven inquired.  
"No particular reason, squirrel!"

Corwin spotted the furry gray animal and tugged on his leash. "Heel Corwin." Raven commanded. Corwin let the leash go slack and trotted on. "Why on earth would you shout something like that? I knew you were pretty scatterbrained but even that was a bit imbecilic coming from you."

Beast Boy was about to reply when someone screamed. The two teens and their pets ran to the cries and saw a young boy trapped in a mechanical heart. "Not him again." Beast Boy groaned and he morphed into a bear. Raven tied the two pets to a tree, "Stay." she said and levitated herself to the machine.

Beast Boy had already broken the red glass and was carry the kid away from the silver and red machine. Raven used her black energy to take the heart apart piece by piece. She then levitated the pieces and flew to jail. Beast Boy set the kid down and changed into his humanoid form. "Thanks," the boy said and he ran off.

Beast Boy went over to the tree and untied the two young boys. "That gave me a mini-heart attack. Ah ha ha get it?"

The two boys rolled their eyes but smiled nonetheless.

Raven landed next to Beast Boy and took Corwin's leash. "Let's walk home."

The four friend set off and Beast Boy was finally over the fact that all pets had humanoid forms. He grinned as he imagined the look that was bound to be on Raven's face when he burned the incense. Of course he was going to wait when Corwin had grown up, but that didn't mean her surprise would be any less comical to find a grown man in her room. He didn't understand it but when he envisioned her expression her lips seemed so different… much more kissable. He shook his head and blocked out his feelings, he would rather admit to still having a crush on Terra than realize he had a crush on a girl out of his league. 'Do I even have a league?' he wondered sadly.

**A little short but don't fret, soon I'll have enough ideas for one chapter that'll have more pages. I know Detective Orcot swears a lot, (someone should wash his mouth out with soap, I mean he cusses in front of his kid brother. I better stop before I rant), but I would just prefer to keep it kid friendly and have him be interrupted.**

** I really hope I've gotten all the personalities spot on and I have no idea if Silkie would even fight he pretty much just lays on the couch smiling and eating a lot. Anyway please read and review!**

5


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I had the incense Count D has I'd get to see all the beautiful humanoid pets, but alas 'tis only fantasy *sigh*. Hanging out with Beast Boy and Raven for the day would be fun too.**

"Y'all are finally going to introduce us to this Count D we've heard so much about?" Cyborg asked as the five teens walked through a throng of people and into Chinatown.

"Yup, he wants to treat us to dinner at one of his favorite restaurants. Detective Leon Orcot should be joining us too." Beast Boy said.

"Detective," Robin inquired as they took the stairs down and knocked on the shop door.

"Come in," the Count called.

"Please, what is this detective thing you speak of?" Starfire's brows met in confusion.

"Well, pretty lady, you're looking at one." Leon's chest was puffed out and he smiled charmingly.

Starfire looked down at Chris and squealed, "What an adorable detective. Funny I thought your people call them children, but he must be of a different status."

Everyone laughed except for Leon and Chris. 'I am a child, aren't I?' the blonde boy looked up at his brother with big eyes.

Leon ruffled his brother's hair, "Of course, the redhead doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Seeing as my Dear Detective has no manners I will introduce. I am Count D, the adorable child is Chris, and that is Leon." Count D vaguely pointed his hand at the fuming blonde.

"Nice to meet you. I am an alien from Tamaran called Starfire. This is Robin, Cyborg, and you already know Raven and Beast Boy." Starfire said.

"Yup, green freak and Goth girl." Leon nodded.

"Show what little respect you have." Count D hissed and smiled apologetically.

Cyborg's stomach growled loudly, "BB said something about a restaurant?"

The Count smiled and walked past the assembled and held the door open, "After you."

In the restaurant the eight sat around the table and sipped their drinks. A waiter came up and said, "Count D, it is a pleasure to see you this evening. What will you and your friends be having?"

"The usual."

The waiter nodded and walked away. "What's the usual?" Cyborg inquired.

The Count smiled, "You'll see. You are all superheroes? What are your strengths?"

"Cyborg here has tech stuff." Beast Boy said.

"Tech?" Count D cocked his head.

Leon snorted, "The Count has no electronics, so you can save him your smart talk."

Cyborg nodded morosely. "I shoot star-bolts, fly, and have super human strength." Starfire exclaimed proudly.

"What can Robin do?" Leon asked.

"I know martial arts, have explosives, and birdarangs. I'm also not too bad with a motorcycle." Robin smiled.

"Do you always wear your costume?" Leon asked.

Robin nodded. Leon shook his head. "Green freak here can change into animals. What does Goth girl do?"

A pitcher of water was surrounded by black energy and levitated over to Leon's head. The pitcher tipped over and the water and ice cascaded down. Leon sputtered and shook some of the water off. "That's what I can do." Raven said in her monotone.

"Black magic?" Leon spat when the others started laughing.

"Magic is illusions, smoke and mirrors. What I do is real." she said through gritted teeth.

Leon sneered, "Why do you keep your hood up? Do you have something to hide? If you're using illegal drugs I'll-"

"Leave Raven alone! Why are you so paranoid, and aren't you off duty anyway?" Beast Boy inquired vehemently.

Leon's vein on his forehead popped out but he looked down into his drink petulantly.

"Ah, here comes our food." Count D said graciously.

The waiter set down some pork, chicken, fish, zucchini, fried avocados, and other Chinese dishes. The Count motioned for the friends to help themselves and they did. "Wow, the pork is so tender, and the fish! But none of it is greasy." Cyborg said and shoved a slice of pork in his mouth.

"All of these dishes are vegetarian." the waiter explained.

"Uh, that tastes like beef to me, and I know my meat." Cyborg said.

"That dish is actually a root, the dishes are made to taste like meat, but they are really vegetable based. This is called 'Su Tsai' it's popular in northern China." the waiter inclined his head and walked away.

"So will you try the veggie meat?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy.

Beast Boy took a leg from the chicken and took a small bite. "Do you like it?" D inquired.

"Yeah, but I'll just stick with the vegetables."

An alarm went off and Robin took out his communicator. "It seems there's been a robbery. Let's go!"

The teens were about to leave when Leon got up, "That is no job for a bunch of kids."

"We ain't just a bunch of kids. We have superpowers, excluding Robin of course, but he can handle himself. The T ship is outside, thanks for dinner Count." Cyborg waved and ran to catch up with his team.

"Let them go Leon." the blonde went to sit when his pager went off. "It seems your needed somewhere else. It's a shame everyone has missed desert." the Count sighed.

"What was it like living in a pet shop?" Silkie asked Corwin. The two boys were lying on Beast Boy's messy bed.

"Pretty hectic, but there were some beautiful girls there; where did you live before the Titans found you?" Corwin asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Did you like any of those girls?"

Corwin nodded, "Yeah, I was betrothed because humans don't really like wolf dogs. Something about how the breed is unpredictable and dangerous. She was white with some light red points. She had the most beautiful brown eyes, her name is Althea."

"Althea sounds gorgeous. When you're older and you can talk to Raven I'm sure she'll take you to the shop to see her."

Smiling sadly, Corwin shook his head. "Althea hates me. The day before Raven came we were play fighting and I knocked her into the table. Her shoulder was sprained because of me. I made her cry, and through her tears she choked out, 'I hate you, Corwin. I wish we weren't soon to be married! You're just a troublesome, no count pup. I hate you! I loathe you!' Sorry, I didn't mean to tell you a sob story."

Silkie stood up and held his hand out. "Come, you are going to apologize and everything will be alright."

Corwin took his hand and stood, "I tried. She doesn't want to see me. I messed everything up."

"She's had time to cool off. All you have to do is try again."

"How will we get there?"

"We have hands, you tell me."

"Robin's motorcycle!"

"Perfect!"

Count D was brewing tea when he heard a screech and a crash. He ran to the front of his shop and gasped. "Corwin, what are you doing with a motorcycle? Oh, who's your friend?"

Corwin took Robin's helmet off and stepped off the wrecked bike and out of the rubble that used to be the door. "This is Silkie, sorry about the door Count."

"You are almost eight in human years, you should know better than to drive! Why couldn't you walk?" Count D appraised the pink boy.

"We had to get here fast, where's Althea?"

"Corwin," a young girl of about eight walked into the front of the shop. Her blonde hair with red tips fell below her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes looked down at the floor. "Is it really you?"

Silkie gaped and whispered, "You didn't mention the amber rings around her pupils."

"Yeah, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for knocking you into the table. I didn't mean to hurt you." the young boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I want to apologize too, for overreacting. I still want to be yours, if you'll have me." she looked up imploringly.

Corwin walked over to her, grabbed her hand in his, and kissed it gently. "Only if you'll have me."

Althea held her tears and hugged Corwin. She pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course, silly wolf; I'll always love you."

"As I will always love you."

"As cute as this moment is, what are we going to do with Robin's motorcycle?" Count D interrupted.

"It's my turn to drive!" Silkie said and turned the vehicle on.

Corwin hopped onto the seat behind him, "See you later D, goodbye Althea!"

As they drove up the steps Althea called, "Come back soon!"

"How did my motorcycle get banged up?" Robin asked as he patted the dented metal.

"I don't know buddy, but I'll fix it." Cyborg said with a wrench in his hand.

"Thanks," Robin ran his hand on the seat and saw small black hairs. "Scan these, please."

Cyborg obliged and his eye grew wide. "That's Cowin's hair."

"How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe he was resting on it today."

"Yeah, that's probably the case."

Beast Boy sat on Raven's bed and clipped Corwin's claws. He hadn't smelled the incense for a while so he had lost the ability to see the puppy's true form. Raven was brushing Corwin in the relative silence. Since she was an empath she could feel Beast Boy's emotions. As usual he was happy with some sadness hidden deep within, but the sorrow seemed to have lifted some. The Goth girl could also sense an emotion he had when Terra had been around. The earth girl was off doing who knows what and had left him broken hearted. Raven had felt his pain and was determined to never experience it herself. "You're quiet for someone who usually has some jokes to crack."

Beast Boy shrugged. "It's peaceful. I didn't want to ruin it." in reality he didn't want to talk and let something slip. 'I miss Terra, that's all.' he thought. He was a bad liar.

Corwin sensed the green boy's feelings toward his master and rejoiced. He was puzzled as to why the boy hadn't started courting her yet. 'Silly human.' the pup thought.

Raven smiled when she felt the puppy's happiness. She sensed his love for a girl puppy named Althea and was pleased. Her violet eyes met smiling green ones and a feeling in her heart twitched. "What," she inquired indifferently. Beast Boy's smile had seemed different. He was also getting taller and his muscles were more defined.

"I like your smile, you've been happy ever since you bought Corwin. It's a nice change." Beast Boy shrugged and looked down as he blushed an emerald green. 'Smooth, why don't you tell her you've also been hitting the gym to impress her.'

Raven also blushed and cast her eyes to her purple blanket. If she were honest she was happier because she was spending more time with Beast Boy. If she dug deep into her heart she'd also admit that his jokes were funny, that he had an adorable smile, she loved his quirky ways, and she wanted to find out more about his sadness. She was better at hiding her true emotions so all she said was, "Thanks. I like your smile too."

Beast Boy grinned they'd build a bridge one piece at a time. Corwin wagged his tail. He didn't know much about human relationships but he could sense when they start.

**This will be my last update for a week or so. I'll be off camping. While I'm away I propose a challenge! If you can guess which volume the restaurant is in and the name of the owner and tell me which are the real Chinese dishes of these five: 1) Phoenix flower peach tree. 2) Underwater white flower apricot seed. 3) Beautiful women's lips. 4) Sabaiyen mousse. And 5) Golden swallow; I'll reward the first with two and one half pages of the next chapter once I type it up. Please R/R!**


	4. Chapter 4

A month had passed since Corwin had apologized to Althea and he had grown taller. He was about ten in human years. Lying on Raven's bed he wagged his tail as she read aloud for him. She closed the book and sighed, "You must think I'm crazy. I mean reading a book to a dog that can't really talk? I just feel I can talk to you about almost anything because of that… but Beast Boy can talk to you." there was a knock on the door. "Speaking of my green friend." she changed her smile into a mask of indifference and opened the door. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could come in." Beast Boy asked.

Raven stepped aside, "Of course."

"Thanks Rae." he entered and Corwin hopped off the bed. The black puppy charged at his green friend and knocked him to the ground.

"Corwin! Down, heel; oh you're being such a naughty dog!" Raven's voice rose with every command.

Corwin shuffled back onto his haunches and turned to Raven with big sad eyes. "He didn't hurt me." Beast Boy said defensively.

"I don't want him to have bad behavior. Knocking people down is a problem Garfield."

Beast Boy looked down, "Anyway I was hoping to socialize Corwin with animals he might encounter on walks and in the parks."

"He is definitely going to see green cats stuck in trees." Raven retorted.

Corwin whined. "He's right, we shouldn't bicker." Beast Boy said quietly.

"Oh yeah? What else has he told you?" her suspicious tone surprised her friends.

"Nothing about you or anyone else."

"Whatever. Both of you out of my room, I just can't handle being in the same place with you two right now."

The two boys complied and walked down the hall. Beast Boy opened his door and let Corwin in. "I'm sorry it's a mess but what do you expect from a teenager?"

Corwin sat in the middle of the room and stared at the teen. "Alright now, I'm going to turn into a cat." Beast Boy morphed into a tabby.

As the green cat drew closer Corwin growled. "Cats can be good allies to dogs; didn't you have any feline friends at the pet shop?"

The puppy seemed to nod in agreement and said, "Count D socialized me with all types of animals. I'm usually even tempered enough to handle any creature."

Beast Boy changed into his humanoid form. "I wish you would have told me that before I had gone into Raven's room. I don't blame you for anything though." Beast Boy sighed.

"You like my master?" Corwin asked.

"Yeah, she's a great friend." Beast Boy hedged.

Corwin shook his head. "I mean you like her enough to court her and be her mate?"

Beast Boy's grin fell as his eyes grew wide with surprise. "I know you're a dog and everything, but that isn't how it's done in the human world. We take girls on dates and if we're lucky get to kiss them or hold their hand. Mating is a whole different matter; we have to marry first."

"But the man with the blonde hair always talked about how he would take these beautiful women and-"

"I'm NOT going to do that; especially with Raven. Call me old fashioned but I think a commitment to be together forever is in order before a couple goes farther."

"I see, I suppose that's noble of you."

"Hmm, I'm not sure that's the right word."

The two boys jumped when they heard a knock on the door. "It's Raven. I understand if you don't want to see me. I just wanted to apologize for yelling and being unpleasant. I've been stressed but that's no excuse." she sighed and continued in her monotone, "I was wondering if we could go to Chinatown and have that sushi you were talking about."

"As friends?" Beast Boy inquired, keeping his tone in check. 'I don't want her to think I want to go out!'

"How else are we supposed to go? As Starfire and Robin?"

The door opened as the green haired teen laughed. "You made a funny."

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Let's go before I change my mind."

Sirens went off and the two friends stopped, "Trouble!" they said simultaneously. Raven turned before she noticed Beast Boy's cheeks turn an even deeper green.

The common room door opened and Raven almost bumped into Robin. "What villain?" she asked.

"Adonis." Robin ran past her with Cyborg and Starfire in tow.

"I hate that dude." Beast Boy said and then he morphed into a cheetah to catch up to the rest of the team. Raven levitated after them and didn't hear Corwin's paws on the ground as he followed them.

Adonis was just getting out of the jewelry store with a bulging rucksack when a green starbolt struck his red armor. "I was wondering when the Titans were going to come out and play."

"Like we'd ever play the dress up with you!" Starfire shouted as she shot another starbolt at his head.

Adonis ducked, "Ha, I always like the girls a little feisty."

"Then you'll love me." Raven said in a dangerously low tone. Black energy formed into balls around her hands and she levitated an empty car into his gut.

Adonis sidestepped over to Raven and knocked her down. Placing a robotic hand over her stomach and hands he effectively pinned her. "Love bites but so-"

The villain was interrupted by a massive polar bear biting into the back of his neck and flinging him over his head. Turning around the green bear slashed his razor sharp claws into the robotic suit until all that was left was a brown haired delinquent. The changeling turned back into his humanoid form and finished, "But so do I."

Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, great job BB, but why'd you maul him?"

"Shouldn't someone be taking him to prison? Besides Cy it's not like I cut into his skin."

"All that matters is that he's been defeated. Good work Beast Boy. Starfire would you mind flying him to jail?" Robin turned to the alien girl.

"I would be delighted to." Starfire said and picked Adonis up by his arm pits.

The changeling walked over to Raven and held out his hand. She took it and stood, "Thank you for saving me. We should go for pizza, if that's alright with everybody else."

Cyborg and Robin's mouth were wide enough to catch Killer Moths moths. Beast Boy's eyes sparkled as he said, "That'd be great. We can go to Chinatown tomorrow. Corwin is probably missing Althea."

"Althea…?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Corwin is betrothed to a wolf pup named Althea. She is still at the shop." Raven explained and realizing she was still holding hands with Beast Boy she abruptly removed her hand.

"What. The. Heck. Why am I always the last to know anything and how can a puppy have more game than yours truly?" Cyborg asked showing off his gleaming tech muscles.

"What happened to you and Jinx?" Robin asked with a sly smirk.

"She's a bad guy I'm a good guy. You know how it is." Cyborg shrugged.

"Ha, I told you he was over Jinx dude! He likes Bumblebee now!" Beast Boy smirked at the half robot's semi-blush.

"Are you over Terra?! Wait I take that back, that was low blow sorry BB." Cyborg said as he realized his mistake.

"Don't be because I am. Over Terra that is." the green teen smiled and shook his head. "Last one to the pizza joint is a rotten tofu egg!"

The changeling took off as Starfire rejoined the group. Looking at her friend's surprised faces she inquired, "I have missed a revelation. Where is Beast Boy?"

"Ran to the pizza place." Raven answered.

"I have missed…?" she asked.

"Beast Boy just said he was over Terra." Robin said. He hopped onto his motorcycle and rode away. Cyborg and Starfire jumped into the T-Car and Raven was about to join them when she heard a bark.

The Goth girl turned to see Corwin sitting on the pavement and wagging his tail. "What are you doing out?" Raven wondered as she picked him up.

"If he makes a mess in my car-"

"I'll clean it up Cyborg." Raven sighed as she buckled in.

"You better believe you will." the teen said and stroked the puppy's chin.

Silkie sat on the couch flipping through channels. 'It's amazing what fingers can do.' The pink boy thought. Even though as a maggot he didn't look older he had grown in his human form to be about twelve. "I wish the kids would come back." The incense burner was on the coffee table and wreathes of sweet smelling smoke permeated the air. The door opened.

"I don't recognize you. Where are the Teen Titans?" a girl stood in front of the young man.

"They went on a mission. I should open some windows before they come back." Silkie got up and opened three windows. The incense had stopped burning and the smoke swirled out of the room.

Turning to the girl he took in her blonde hair and khaki pants and long sleeved shirt that showed her belly. 'Humans have a weird sense in style.' Silkie thought but instead he asked, "Who are you?"

At the question the girl's blue eyes softened, she felt that the pink boy was an outcast much like herself. "I'm Terra."

Silkie's black eyes widened. "You're not supposed to be here. You left and made Beast Boy sad and confused. Don't make me maim you."

Terra laughed, the sound was like rocks falling from a cliff. "You hurt me? You don't look strong or very capable at fighting. Besides I want to join the team, I'm in control of my powers I can-"

Silkie rammed the girl out the open window and onto the sharp rocks of the shore. Going down to where she landed he saw that she was wounded but breathing. He dialed the hospital and an ambulance took her away. "That fall should've killed her." Silkie speculated. "But she does control the earth so maybe at the last second she made her fall a bit softer."

The pink pre-teen shrugged and walked back into the tower whistling. The incense smell was gone and he was a maggot once more.

Corwin lay by the foot of Raven's bed. Sometimes she would talk in her sleep. "No, I don't want to. Don't hurt my friends! No Beast Boy, how could I let this happen? How could I become this? Corwin don't! Trigon quit it! Make it stop! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her scream echoed throughout her room and Corwin was going to jump into the bed to comfort his master when the door threw open.

"Raven? Wake up, it was only a dream, Raven you're alright it was just a dream." Beast Boy sat on her bed and shook her gently. Raven shot up and hugged him. He put his arms around her comfortingly and she sobbed into his shoulder. "Shhh, it's alright. I won't let anyone harm you. It was only a dream. You're strong, you always have been."

"I'm not. If you know what will happen in the distant future… what I become… everyone will hate me." Raven sniffled. A random notebook was torn by black energy.

"Hate is such a strong word. Raven I would never hate you because… because… I care deeply about you. The rest of the team cares too. Protect the family or in our case the team."

Raven finally got control of her emotions and the green changeling wiped away her tears with his hands. She notice he was only dressed in baggy shorts and saw his six packs. His chest was also bigger and his biceps more defined. She blushed when she noticed she was wearing a long sleeved silver nightgown. "You look so beautiful tonight." Beast Boy murmured almost inaudibly.

"I don't want to have another nightmare and have my emotions tear this place apart. Being my friend could you stay with me tonight?" Raven inquired hesitantly.

"What are friends for?" he was about to tuck her in and lay on the floor when she held his wrist.

"Could you hold me until I fall asleep? If you're uncomfortable with that I understand…."

Beast Boy smiled charmingly and placed an extra pillow beside her. Placing the sheets and blanket over the both of them he wrapped his arms around her. "This isn't awkward?" the teen asked worriedly.

"Not at all." the changeling smiled and Raven turned her head to look at him. "Garfield?"

"Yes?" he asked. An imperceptible shiver ran down her spine at his deeper voice. It still had his boyish quality and was a bit pitchy, but she found it soothing.

"Thanks."

"No problem." for a moment he squeezed her a bit tighter and he closed his eyes.

Soon the both were dreaming about the other.

Starfire had her ear pressed against Raven's door. When she heard Beast Boy's soft snores she scurried back to her room and let out a squeal. Finally her friends were finding their romantic partners!

**Starfire eavesdropping on her friends… tut tut.**

** *smacks head against a wall* curse my inspirations for my crossover fic! I was planning to update my HP one and then one idea led to another… *sigh* anyway did you like how Adonis started one of my favorite rock songs and BB finished it for him? How ironic XD**

** *cough* I would like to thank my reviewers and give them a virtual hug :3 I hope that if there are any Terra lovers out there they will forgive Silkie. She didn't die, so that has to count for something right?**

** Please Review, that's how I get motivation, this story isn't going to write itself! (that would be so cool if it could) sorry I'm rambling I have no excuse except that I'm eccentric and excited for the weekend!**

5


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has been revised, hopefully this'll be a better version.**

Raven smiled and yawned. She was a bit groggy with sleep and her room felt warmer. 'Did someone turn up the air conditioner?' the Goth girl wondered tiredly. Her eyes shot open when she felt warm breath on her neck; turning she screamed and tumbled off the bed. Beast Boy's arms were still around her so he fell too. "Was it another nightmare?" the green changeling asked anxiously.

"Let go, what are you doing in my room? Heck what are you doing in my **bed**?!" Raven asked covering herself with a blanket.

"You don't remember what happened last night?" his dark green eyebrows met in confusion.

"As a matter of fact…" she started vehemently. Realization dawned as her memories came flooding back. "No, that shouldn't have… I was so distraught I didn't…. Go. I need to meditate."

Beast Boy got up and slid the door open. Before crossing the threshold he breathed, "You didn't feel anything last night?"

Before Raven could reply the door closed and she was left to meditate and ponder about what had just happened between her and her green friend.

Starfire was up and dressed. She was whistling a strange but happy tune when she passed Beast Boy. "How was your night?" she asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"I was fine until this morning." Beast Boy shrugged.

"What do you…?"

The alien girl couldn't finish her question because the changeling had retreated to his room. "What was I thinking? I'm so stupid! Stupid to think anyone would like me. I'm just an annoying, green, monster. I have fangs, bad BO, and pointy ears-but chicks dig the ears-at least that's what Terra…. Forget it. I can't clean my room let alone have a girlfriend." looking at the floor strewn with clothes he made a decision.

Raven sat cross legged levitating over her bed. Corwin passed a ball between his paws but stopped after a few minutes. The puppy sighed and paced. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." 'Why did I let him in my room? Why were my emotions so hard to control? What does he mean by, did you feel anything? I felt….' A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and meditation. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

"Raven it is your friend, Starfire. I would like to do the talking of the girls." Starfire said through the door.

"**Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."**

"Please?"

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS."

"I heard what happened between Beast Boy and-"

A black hand pushed the red haired girl through a black portal and into Raven's room. "Have you told anyone?" Raven asked.

"No, I have not done the talking to friends. Are you two now ready to start the dating?"

"He should've never come to my room."

"I heard the scream and saw his concern. He is a good friend and really cares about you."

"But my emotions…."

"As you say… love is a positive energy right?"

"Yes but it is not predictable."

"You care deeply about Beast Boy?"

"Yes but-"

"There is no reason for the but. If he cares about you and you care about him you two should try the dating."

"Why haven't you and Robin gone out?" Raven shot back.

Starfire looked at the gray carpet. "He doesn't realize my feelings for him."

Raven put a comforting hand on the Tamaranian girl. "Fine, I'll talk to Beast Boy. He'll have to ask me out though."

Starfire's bubbly personality tripled as her grin grew and she bounced about and she clapped her hands. "Marvelous my friend!"

Raven rolled her eyes and opened the door. She let the alien girl go before her and she quietly walked up to the green boy's door. She knocked and the door slid open. Looking at the blue floor she gasped. "I can see the floor and your dresser and the bed is made. What in the world made you do this?" Raven asked with a hint of surprise.

Beast Boy shrugged as he put his comic down. Rising from the bed he stretched. "Just a little spring cleaning bug. I have to admit it is good to breathe fresh air."

A ghost of a smile graced the empath's lips. "Look, about what happened last night. I-please don't interrupt-I did feel something for you. I'm not exactly sure what but I trust that whatever is going on between us will work out for itself."

Beast Boy's eyes sparkled. "There's a new bookstore that just opened in the city."

"You hate books." Raven's brow rose in suspicion.

"But I like you. Whatever makes you happy will make me happy. Besides there are comics there."

Raven shook her head. "Should've known you wouldn't be interested in novels."

"You know me too well." he offered her his arm but she refused kindly.

Leaving the tower the two walked to the store. There was a slight breeze and the birds were chirping. Beast Boy joked and mostly talked the whole way there. Raven would laugh at a joke she actually found funny, even if it were just a ghost of a giggle. Beast Boy smiled and found that the topic of a clueless Cyborg seemed to amuse her. "So Starfire is the only one that knows about what went on between us?" Beast Boy inquired.

"Yeah, but she knows we aren't exactly official so I think she'll keep quiet."

"Oh, I see."

They finally reached the bookstore and he opened the door for her. Raven briskly walked from shelf to shelf and found in the fiction section what she was looking for. Beast Boy was looking at the genres. "Sci-fi, Romance, Non-Fiction, Westerns, True Crime-like we don't hear enough about that-, Mystery, and Fiction. What's the difference between Fiction and Non-Fiction?"

"Fiction is false and Non-Fiction is true."

"What's your favorite genre?"

"Fiction or Mystery I suppose."

"No Romance?" he asked cheekily. His eyebrows did the wave.

Raven shook her head and grabbed the book she walked over to the comics section and patiently waited for her friend to choose one. "Fruit's Basket? That's a Japanese type comic right; you have to read it backwards?"

"Yupp and you say I have trouble reading." Raven rolled her eyes and walked towards the back. Finding a loveseat she sat down and Beast Boy sat next to her. Looking over at the book he said aloud, "Beauty and the Beast. What's that about?"

"If I'd known I wouldn't have picked it out." she quipped. "There's also a movie of this."

"Cool, I'd like to see it."

Raven nodded and opened the book. The two sat in companionable silence as both were taken to a different place. An hour passed and Raven shut the book. "I'd like to buy this."

Beast Boy nodded and closed his manga and put it away. "Here."

Raven took the plastic card he handed to her and her eyebrow rose. "A $20 gift card. How'd you earn money?"

"I've been saving."

Raven was heading to the checkout when Beast Boy gently took her wrist. "What?" she asked.

"We can rent a movie over there. How about we get 'Beauty and the Beast'?"

Raven nodded and followed her green friend to the movie section. Finding the DVD they walked back to the checkout and purchased their items.

"Where's BB and Rae? I haven't seen them all day." Cyborg asked as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Raven's probably meditating and Beast Boy could be getting a movie for movie night." Robin shrugged. Surprisingly Starfire kept her facial expression in check. She had no idea how her friends' date would go and she didn't know if they'd just be friends or not. The suspense was killing her.

Raven walked through the door alone with her nose stuck in a book. "Hey Rae, where's BB?" Cyborg asked with a bite of sandwich in his mouth.

"I'm not sure." Raven answered in her monotone.

Twenty minutes later Beast Boy walked in with company. "Count D, Chris, and… Detective?"

"Leon, just call me that." the blonde sighed.

"That?" Starfire asked

"Yes Leon."

"Wait you don't want to be called that?"

"No, my name is Leon."

"You are very confusing."

"It's not like you're easy to figure out either."

Count D shook his head. "Garfield said something about a movie night?"

"Yeah, what're we watching BB?" Cyborg inquired.

"'Beauty and the Beast'." the green changeling answered as he opened the DVD player and placed the disk in.

"Sounds interesting." Count D smiled and sat next to Silkie and Raven.

Corwin jumped onto Raven's lap and she patted his head. Beast Boy took a seat on the other side of Raven and Chris sat next to him. Everyone was on the couch as the previews rolled. The beginning started and everyone's eyes were glued to the screen. After a while the credits rolled and everyone but the Count was fast asleep. "I want them to dream about the story they just heard, but I shall call a few of their friends." as if on cue teens walked in but they too were asleep. Once everyone was comfortable Count D lit some incense. "Let the dream begin."

"Once upon a time there was a young prince living in a shining castle." Silkie said as Beast Boy in fine clothes appeared. "One night a beggar woman knocked on the door and sought shelter from the piercing cold. In exchange she offered a single rose. Repulsed by the woman's appearance he dismissed her. She warned him that beauty can be found in the heart but again he told her to leave. Twice rejected she changed into a beautiful enchantress." Jinx with her hair down and wavy appeared before the young prince. "Begging for forgiveness the prince got down on his knees."

"Fool, if you cannot give love and receive it by the time this rose wilts you will be cursed forever." waving her wand the enchantress put a powerful spell on the prince and all who inhabited the castle.

"Chagrinned by his looks the beast hid himself in the castle with a magic mirror as his only way to see the outside world. The rose was truly magical because it would bloom until his twenty first year and if he found love and be loved in return the spell would be broken. Years passed and he despaired and was hopeless; for who could learn to love a beast?"

A girl of about seventeen walked out of a quaint little farmhouse humming a tune. She held a basket on her arm as she walked into town. The baker, a man with dark hair and dark eyes, and a scar that looked like an X on his right cheek said, "Good morning Belle, where are you off to?"

"The book store. I just finished a wonderful book about a beanstalk and an ogre." Belle said, tucking back her purple hair.

"That's nice, Marie, the begets! Hurry up!"

Belle shrugged and walked on, she pretended not to hear the people murmur about how strange she was. She passed a blonde woman who hit her husband on the head for looking at a pretty girl. Jumping onto the back of a wagon she hummed distractedly and got off before it could pass the bookstore.

"Good morning," she said as she opened the door.

"Ah, Belle," a man with silver-blonde hair and clear blue eyes greeted.

"I came back to return this book."

"Finished already?"

"I couldn't put it down, do you have anything new?"

"Not since yesterday." he chuckled.

Getting on a ladder she picked up a book. "That's okay I'll borrow... this one."

"But you've read it twice!"

"It's my favorite, daring sword fights, far off places, a prince in disguise, and magic spells."

"Well then you can have it."

"Really?" at his nod she exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you very much!" with that she left. Walking through town she passed Gaston.

Gaston was tall, with reddish-brown hair and a toothy grin. He was considered the most handsome man in town, and with a gun he shot down a duck. His assistant LeFou ran to catch it in a sack but missed. Shoving the fowl into the bag he ran over to Gaston and exclaimed, "Why you're the greatest hunter in the world Gaston! You didn't miss that shot!"

"I know," he said pompously as he blew smoke out of the gun.

The burly man walked away as the short man ran after him. "No beast can stand up to you. And no girl could resist you."

"I know, and I have my sights set on that one." he said pointing towards Belle.

"The inventor's girl? She's-"

"Beautiful, stunning, and the best. Don't I deserve the best?" he growled and picked his friend up by the collar.

"Well of course but-"

"Ah, I'm going to make her my wife. You'll see."

"Sure, but-" Gaston threw him down and followed the peculiar but beautiful girl.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to someone, please let me through." Gaston said as he tried to maneuver through a throng of people.

"Look at him," a beautiful black haired girl sighed.

"Isn't he dreamy?" a girl with long blonde hair and a white gown said.

"No doubt about that." a girl with pink hair breathed.

LeFou noticed the girls' dreamy looks and sighed himself.

The three girls were leaning on a pump and when Gaston passed they stood and water cascaded onto LeFou.

Gaston caught up to Belle. "Good morning."

"Bonjour Gaston." she greeted distractedly. Gaston took her book, "Would you please give it back?"

"How can you read this? There are no pictures." he flipped through the book with an expression of confusion and disgust on his face.

"Some people use imagination."

Gaston tossed the book into a puddle and stood in front of the mud so Belle couldn't grab it. "You ought to pay attention to more important things and get you head out of those books. Pay attention to me." he smiled charmingly. The three girls that had appraised him before sighed. "Everyone is talking about it. You should quit reading, it's not right for a girl. They start thinking and getting ideas." putting an arm around her and steering her away he said, "You should come to the tavern and see my prized trophies."

Belle slipped out from under his arm and replied, "Not today, maybe some other time."

"I don't get her." said the black haired girl.

"He's so handsome." the blonde one sighed.

"She's crazy." said the pink haired one.

"Going to help your father?" Gaston asked derisively.

"He's such a crazy old coot!" LeFou exclaimed and the two started to laugh.

"Don't talk about my father like that!" Belle turned around.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father like that!" Gaston hit LeFou on the head.

"He isn't crazy." seemingly to disprove her point there was an explosion at the house. She ran and heard the two boys laughing behind her. Opened the door of the house she coughed at the smoke, "Papa, are you alright?"

Hearing a cough her father replied, "I'm fine Belle." the smoke cleared and he seemed to be shoving off a broken ring about his small waist. His hair was red with a few streaks of white and he moved about fast like he had places to be. "I'm never going to get this thing to work."

Belle looked at her father's weird contraption. She put two comforting hands on his shoulders, "You always end up getting it right in the end. You'll get first place at the fair tomorrow for sure."

Maurice smiled at that. Getting under the machine he called, "Get me a wrench. How was town?"

Handing him the wrench she found she sighed. "Well I have a new book. Do you think I'm peculiar?"

"Peculiar, where'd you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know there's no one I can truly talk to."

"What about Gaston? He's a handsome lad."

Belle shook her head, "Sure he's good looking, but he's also conceited, pompous, arrogant, and rude. I don't want a guy like him."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. This invention is going to start our new life. I think."

"Give it a try," Belle encouraged.

Pulling a lever Maurice stepped back. The machine started to go and soon it was chopping wood. "You did it!" Belle exclaimed.

"I did didn't I? Now it's off to the fair!" a piece of wood knocked him on the head. Outside he hitched Phillip onto a cart and rode away.

"Be careful!" Belle warned.

"I'll be fine, see you in a few days."

Walking through a dim forest Maurice looked at a map. "Maybe I missed a turn. We should've been there."

The horse stopped at a fork in the road and Maurice turned him right. Looking down that path it was covered in fog and eerie. Phillip looked down the left path which seemed more inviting and tried to go that way.

"Come on Phillip, the other way is a short cut; we'll get there in half the time!"

Reluctantly the horse trotted down the dark pathway. Hearing wolves he started to gallop. "Whoa, Phillip, calm down. Slow down." once the horse was calm Maurice turned him around. Wolves howled again and Phillip reared and galloped away.

Maurice got up from the ground and picked up his hat. He saw wolves closing in and ran as fast as he could to a wrought iron gate. "Let me in, please is anyone there?" the gate opened and he closed it just as a wolf's head almost passed the gate. Maurice scurried into the castle and closed the heavy door behind him. "Hello, is anyone here? I don't mean to intrude."

A blue and silver candle and a red, green, yellow, and black clock sat on a desk. "Not a word." the clock hissed.

The candle stayed silent. "Please, I lost my horse." Maurice called out.

"Cogsworth have a heart." the candle stick persuaded.

"Shhh," Cogsworth placed a yellow side piece over his friend's mouth. The candle placed a flame under it and the clock hissed, "Owww, ohh, hot, hot!"

"Monsieur maybe I can be of assistance."

Picking up the candle Maurice looked about, "Where are you?"

"Here," the candle replied. He patted Maurice on the head and the older man looked at him. "Hello."

Maurice dropped the candle as if it had burned him. "Ooof."

"I would ask you to leave." Cogsworth spoke up.

Maurice grabbed the fuming clock and tickled it's feet. "What are you-please stop-no don't do that!"

"How is this possible?" he wound the clock and opened the little door in front.

"Close that at once, do you mind?" Cogsworth sharply shut it on Maurice's finger.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen a-aaa-a-accch." Maurice sneezed and Lumiere looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Come sit in front of the fire, you're soaked to the bone monsieur."

"Thank you." Maurice followed the candle to a room across the hall.

"No, no, no! Our master won't like this one bit!" Cogsworth waddled after them. A being cloaked in shadow watched the three men.

"You stop! You stop right there!" Cogsworth demanded as he held on to Maurice's cloak. "He can't sit in the master's chair!"

A black and white foot rest came barking in. It positioned itself in front of the chair. Putting his feet up Maurice said, "Thank you." a coat rack placed a blanket about him. "Talk about great service."

"All right that is enough! I'm in charge here-" a tea cart knocked Cogsworth down as it raced towards Maurice.

"Would you like a spot of tea sir? It'll warm you up." the teapot painted purple and with green eyes said.

"He shouldn't have tea. No tea!" Cogsworth got up.

Picking up a cup that was yellow with blue eyes he sipped. "His mustache tickles mama!"

Looking at the chipped cup he saw a face, "Hello there."

The door opened and with a breeze the fire went out. Chip hid behind his mom. "Oh, no." he murmured.

A figure in the doorway moved closer as Maurice began to shake in fear. A green beast with horns and fangs and dressed in black pants and a cape stalked in. "You're not welcome here stranger." he growled.

Lumiere piped up, "Please let me explain. The poor gentleman was lost and he was cold and-"

The monster roared. Cogsworth said, "Master I would like to clear this up. I was against this from the start. I knew you'd be angry but did they care? Noooo." the green beast quieted him with a loud growl. Maurice looked about and gasped when his dark eyes met green ones.

"Why have you come here?" the beast rumbled.

"I-I was lost."

"No one is welcome here."

"I apologize."

"What are you looking at?" the Beast rose to his hind legs.

"Nothing sir."

"Came to stare at the beast, is that it?"

Maurice was walking away but the Beast stood in his path, "I just needed a place to stay."

"You'll get a place to stay." the Beast grabbed him by the collar and took him away.

**Okay everyone say it with me, "What, two updates in the same week?!" Oh and 3,500 plus words? Wow I'm surprised too.**

** I'm pretty sure you're wondering why Cy is Lumiere and not Robin. Well Robin is more of a stickler for the rules while Cy is more laid back. If you're not sure who is who here's my full cast list:**

** BB: Beast (obviously)**

** Rae: Belle (another given)**

** Robin: Cogsworth**

** Star: Mrs. Pots**

** Cy: Lumiere**

** Jinx: Enchantress**

** Bee: Babette**

** Chris: Chip**

** Flash: Maurice (like trigon would get that)**

** Mammoth: Gaston (he's hairy)**

** Gizmo: LeFou**

** Arella: Madame de la Grande Bouche aka Wardrobe**

** Blakefire, Angel, & Kole: Silly Girls**

** Red X: Baker**

** Terra: Wife**

** Rorek: Bookseller**

** Corwin: Foot rest**

** Adonis, Control Freak, and Kyd Wykkyd: Wolves**

** Any questions PM or review whichever works! I shall give virtual cookies to any reviewer!**

8


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has also been rewritten**

"This'll surprise Belle for sure." LeFou sniggered.

"It sure will." looking out at the people setting the table and a beautiful arch set Gaston said. "I'd like to thank you all in advance for coming to my wedding. I just need to ask the lucky girl to be my bride."

Everyone laughed except for the silly girls who were crying. Turning to LeFou Gaston said, "You remember what to do when Belle and I walk out that door?"

"The band plays when I do this." he waved the baton and they started to play the marital tune.

Shoving a tuba over LeFou's head Gaston hissed, "Imbecile, not yet."

"Sorry sir."

Belle was reading a book when she heard a knock on the door. Placing a bookmark where she stopped she walked over. Peeking through the peep hole she saw Gaston and groaned. "What a pleasant surprise." Belle said when she opened the door.

Gaston strutted in. "Isn't it though? You're one lucky girl, any girl in town would be lucky to switch shoes with you."

"What brings you here?"

"I was getting to that. Today is the day." he passed a mirror and checked his reflection. Running a hand through his hair he nodded and continued, "That you become my wife."

"I see."

Gaston sat at the table and placed his muddy boots on the book. Kicking his boots off he said, "Can't you picture my catch roasting on the fire, my small wife massaging my feet, and little ones playing with the dogs? We'd have six."

"Dogs?" she said hopefully as she made her way back to the door.

"Young boys that look like me." he said following her.

"I can imagine. Well Gaston I don't know what to say."

Putting his hands on the door and looking into her violet eyes he said, "Say yes."

"I just don't deserve you." she moved, opening the door and Gaston fell into a puddle of mud. She threw his boots out as well.

Getting up Gaston was irate. "How'd it go?" LeFou asked chuckling.

Gaston picked LeFou up and growled, "She will one day be my wife." he dropped the annoying man into the puddle.

"Touchy butt-muncher."

Belle checked to see if everyone had gone and started to feed the chickens. "Me marry that brainless pig? Madame Gaston? In his dreams." after she had fed the animals she ran to where the lake was and looked up at the clouds. The tranquility was soon broken by Phillip who came rushing down the hill. Belle got up and said, "Easy boy, what are you doing here. Why don't you have papa? You must take me to where he is."

Belle unhitched the Clydesdale and mounted him.

In no time at all Belle was in front of the gates to the castle. "I never knew there was a place like this."

Phillip started to get spooked but Belle calmed him, "Steady boy." looking through the gate she opened it and grabbed the brown hat. "Father."

"I told you to be quiet, that the master would be angry, but did you listen? We had to let him in, sit him in the master's comfy chair, and serve him Mrs. Potts tea. Let him rest his feet on the pooch." Cogsworth mocked.

"I was trying to be friendly." Lumiere explained.

"Father are you here? Is anyone here? Father?" Belle went up some stairs and down a hallway after opening a few doors.

"I saw a girl mama!" Chip exclaimed as he hopped into the kitchen.

Mrs. Potts was cleaning dishes when she turned to her son. "I will not have a son of my fib about such things."

"It's true she's in the castle!"

"Not another syllable on the subject. Into the bath." Chip splashed in.

Babette came in and exclaimed in a French accent, "There iz a girl in zee castle!"

Chip spit water from his mouth as he resurfaced, "I told you."

"You are so irresponsible! Waxy eared, slack jawed-" Cogsworth reprimanded as Lumiere mocked him behind his back.

"Father?" Belle walked past the room in which the two were bickering.

"You saw that no?" Lumiere asked as he leapt from the table. The two looked out and saw her walk down the corridor. "It's a female!"

"I know she's a female!" Cogsworth rolled his eyes.

"Do you not see? She is the one! She'll break the curse!"

Lumiere hopped after her, "Wait Lumiere!" Cogsworth called as he waddled after him.

"Father?" out of the corner of her eye Belle saw something and opened the door. She walked up the stairs and called, "Papa? I was sure I saw someone."

"Belle?" Maurice coughed.

Belle ran to where her father was held in a cell. She held on to his hand through the bars, "Oh father you're as cold as ice. I'll get you out of here."

"You need to leave."

"Who did this to you?"

"I can't explain, go!"

"I can't leave you!"

A hand grabbed the back of her cloak, "What are you doing here?" the person growled.

The torch she had grabbed earlier fell into a puddle. "Who are you, who's here?"

"The master over this castle."

"I came for my father. Let him out, he's sick!"

"He should never have trespassed here, it's his own fault."

"My father could die, I'd do anything, just please let him go."

"He is my prisoner. You can do nothing about it."

"There must be some way." the Beast was about to leave when she held out her hand, "Wait." he looked at her in surprise. "Take me as prisoner instead."

"Humph, you? You would take his place?"

"No, Belle, you have no idea what you are doing!" Maurice warned.

"If I stay here will you let my father go?"

"Of course, but you must promise to stay here forever."

There was a slight hesitation before she said, "Would you come into the light?"

One green paw moved into the light and then the green beast showed himself. She gasped in surprise and turned to her father. "I won't let you Belle, go back home while you have the chance." Maurice begged.

Belle walked up to the Beast, "I promise."

"Then I will free him." the Beast passed her to open the cell.

Once Maurice was out he placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Belle I've lived my life don't do this."

The Beast picked Maurice up. "Wait." Belle said.

"Belle," Maurice reached his hand out to her.

"I said Wait!"

The Beast went outside and threw Maurice into a carriage. "Take him to the village."

"Please let me out! Belle!" the carriage moved away towards town.

Walking up the stairs Lumiere called, "Master."

The Beast looked at his servant, "Yes?"

"Since she will be staying with us for a long time I was wondering if you'd like to offer her a comfortable room." the master growled. "Maybe not."

The cursed prince stalked back to the girl's cell. She was crying quietly. "I didn't get to say goodbye. You didn't let me."

Rubbing his face with a paw he said softly, "Come, I'll show you to your room."

"A room? I thought…."

"You'd rather stay in here? Well be my guest."

"No."

"Follow me." he left with Belle following behind him. They walked silently for a while and she seemed frightened by the gargoyles decorating the castle.

Carrying Lumiere the candle stick murmured beside his master, "Say something."

"Oh, I hope you enjoy it here." the Beast said. Lumiere signaled to keep going. "You're free to go everywhere but the West Wing."

"What does the West Wing-" she was cut off.

"It is forbidden." he snapped.

Soon they were to her room, "My attendants will serve you."

"Invite her to dinner." Lumiere suggested.

"Come to dinner with me; that is not a request." he slammed the door.

Belle gasped and ran to her bed and cried.

"Who does that girl think she is? Rejecting me like that?!" Gaston sat in a chair at the tavern. LeFou handed him a beer and was about to sip his when Gaston took them both. "It's more than I can bear." he threw the beers into the fire and turned his chair around.

"Do you want more beer?" LeFou asked.

"Why, nothing helps."

"You have got to pull yourself together Gaston." LeFou smiled, "Just one beer?"

"I suppose." Gaston nodded silently.

The tavern doors swung opened to reveal a snow covered Maurice. "Someone help me please, he's got her! She's locked up in a dungeon!"

"Maurice?" Gaston asked.

"Who?" a patron asked.

"Belle, we need to help her. There's no time!"

"Hold up Maurice. Who has got Belle locked up in a dungeon?" Gaston asked.

"A terrible, horrible, beast!" he shouted.

There was a pause and then everyone burst out laughing. "Will you assist me?" Maurice asked.

"Yes old man we'll help you out." Gaston reassured with an amused glint in his eyes.

Two men from the bar dragged Maurice to the door and threw him out. "Crazy old Maurice, always good for a laugh." one said as they walked back in.

"Crazy old Maurice, crazy old Maurice. LeFou I've been thinking." Gaston pulled his friend up from the floor.

"A hazardous pastime."

"I know. It's just that Maurice is Belle's father and his sanity isn't what it should be. I have an idea."

Gaston whispered to LeFou. "Uh-huh, I see, now I got it. Let's go!"

Belle wiped her eyes when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Mrs. Potts my dear, I thought you'd like a spot of tea." Mrs. Potts answered.

Belle opened the door. "You are a… you are a." she had been walking backwards and knocked into a wardrobe that was white with purple trim.

"Careful," the wardrobe giggled.

"This is impossible." Belle took a seat on the bed.

"That's true but here we are." the wardrobe answered and leaned on the bed.

"I said the girl was pretty. Isn't she mama?" Chip inquired as tea and sugar were poured into him.

"Hmm, that's enough. Go slow you don't want to spill." Mrs. Potts warned as her son hopped to Belle.

Belle picked the cup up, "Want to see me do a trick?" soon the cup was filled with bubbles.

"Chip!" his mom chastised.

"Sorry," he said embarrassed.

"You did a brave thing my dear." Mrs. Potts said to Belle.

The wardrobe nodded. "But I don't have my father, or my dreams. I've lost everything." Belle said softly.

"Things will turn out. Oh look at me chattering on when there's a supper to make. See you later darling." Mrs. Potts and chip were on the cart and out of the room in a flash.

"Speaking of dinner what should you wear. I wonder what I have in my drawers." the wardrobe said excitedly. Moths flew out when she opened her door. "Oops that wasn't supposed to happen. I'm blushing aren't I, oooh dear." she coughed. "Now you'll look entrancing in this one."

Belle looked at the pink dress held by the wardrobe. "I appreciate it but I'm not going to dinner."

"But the master is expecting-" the wardrobe was cut off when Cogsworth coughed in the doorway.

"Ahem, dinner is served." at the last word he bowed.

"I don't understand. What's taking her? Shouldn't she be here?" the cursed prince paced back and forth in front of the fire.

"She lost her freedom and father all in one day, give her time and be patient." Mrs. Potts said from the top of the hearth.

"You have thought about how this girl could be the one to break the spell no?" Lumiere inquired standing next to Mrs. Potts.

"I have thought of it, I'm not an idiot." Beast growled.

"Good, so if you can get the girl to fall in love with you and you fall in love with the girl," he blew two if his candles out. "The spell can be broken by midnight."

"Rome was not built in a day, these things take time Lumiere." Mrs. Potts explained.

"She is so stunning and I'm," Beast's voice was soft. Then his face turned into a mixture of anger and disgust and he shouted, "Well LOOK at **me!**"

"Make her see past that." Mrs. Potts reasoned.

"I don't know…."

"Be presentable," the Beast sat taller at Mrs. Potts's advice. "Be a gentleman."

Lumiere hopped up next to Mrs. Potts on the table, "Give her a charming smile." the Beast smiled a smile that would frighten a baby.

"Don't scare the girl." Mrs. Potts said gently.

"Impress her with your wit." Beast nodded.

"But be gentle." the Beast looked questioningly at the teapot.

"Shower her with compliments." Beast smiled at the candlestick.

"But be sincere." he put his paws on his head as if he were in pain from all this instruction.

"And above all, you must control your temper." the two servants said in unison.

The door opened to reveal Cogsworth. "Good evening. It seems that under the circumstances… she's in the process of… well she isn't coming."

"WHAT?!" the Beast roared and charged up the stairs.

"Wait your highness! She doesn't want to…." Cogsworth stopped talking and ran after him with Mrs. Potts and Lumiere on his stubs.

Beast pounded on Belle's door. "You are supposed to be coming to dinner."

"I don't feel like eating." Belle said stubbornly.

"I'll break down this door!" he shouted.

"Sir," the prince turned to Lumiere. "I could be wrong but that is no way to win the girl's affection."

"Please try to be a gentleman master." Cogsworth suggested.

"Why should I when she's being so difficult?" the Beast said through clenched fangs.

"Be gentle." Mrs. Potts said.

The Beast turned back to the door and said considerably quieter. "Would you please come to dinner?"

"No."

The Beast pointed a claw to the door much like a petulant child. "Be suave, genuine." Cogsworth suggested.

"I would be pleased if you would join me for dinner," with a look at the other three he added, "Please."

"I already said I wasn't going." Belle said.

"You won't be able to stay in there forever." his voice rose.

"Watch me try." she countered.

"Fine, stay in there and STARVE!" the Beast shouted and turned to his three servants. "If she can't eat with me she won't eat at all." he stalked away.

Slamming his door he threw aside a dusty chair. "I even ask nicely and she refuses. What does she want, do I need to beg?!" he growled and passed the enchanted rose. Seeing the mirror on the table he picked it up and ordered, "Show me the girl."

Beast saw Belle and the wardrobe sitting on her bed. "The master isn't so bad. Why don't you get to know him and give him the benefit of the doubt?" the wardrobe persuaded.

"I don't want to; I don't want to have anything to do with him!" Belle answered.

Beast turned the mirror on its face. "I should stop kidding myself. The only thing she'll see me as is a monster." he placed the mirror on the little table and sorrowfully looked at the ground. A petal fell from the rose as if to agree with the prince. "This is hopeless."

Belle opened her door tentatively and walked down the corridor. Lumiere was behind a curtain with Babette. The black and yellow feather duster escaped from under the curtain. "Oh, no, no, no, I know what it iz to be caught by you."

"Yes," Lumiere dipped her and was about to kiss her when he noticed Belle. He dropped the duster and exclaimed, "The girl, she has emerged!"

Belle walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Cogsworth greeted her, "Why hello Mademoiselle, I'm glad to see you out of that room. I am Cogsworth and this is Lumiere." the candle had finally arrived and was holding Belle's hand once he was there.

"Why hello," he kissed her hand three times before Cogsworth pushed him away.

"If there is anything that we can do to make staying here the more comfortable-"

"I am a bit hungry." Belle cut Cogsworth off.

"Really dear? Well start the fire; get the silverware, and the china." Mrs. Potts ordered.

"Does anyone else remember what the master said?" Cogsworth hissed.

"Oh please, if she's hungry she needs food." Mrs. Potts said.

"Fine, some water, and a piece of bread." Lumiere bumped Cogsworth backwards.

"I thought you were more hospitable than that my friend. She is our guest, we shall make her feel welcome." Lumiere led Belle to the dining room.

"Keep it down then. It'll be our head if the master-" Cogsworth warned.

"We'll be quiet as mice." Lumiere promised.

Soon extravagant dishes hopped up onto the table and Belle had her fill. "Bravo, what a nice dinner."

The dishes left and Cogsworth hopped onto the table. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, now it is way past bed time." he yawned. "Just look at the time."

"I can't go back to bed now. This is after all, my first time in an enchanted castle." Belle said excitedly.

"Well obviously, he told you it was enchanted didn't he, why you!" Cogsworth squabbled with Lumiere.

"Actually I figured it out myself." the two separated as Belle stood up. "I'd like to take a look around here if you don't mind."

"Of course, we can give you a tour." Lumiere hopped off the table along with Cogsworth and opened the door to start the tour.

Belle looked about with wonder as the suits of armor lined up in the corridor turned their heads. Cogsworth went on about the style of the castle and cracked a joke that wasn't really funny. He noticed the suits of armor and told them to face front and went on with the tour. He noticed that Belle was going up some stairs and Lumiere and the clock blocked her way.

"What's up there?" she wondered.

"Dusty old trinkets, very boring stuff in the West Wing. Nothing to see there." Lumiere nodded, agreeing with Cogsworth.

"That's the West Wing." Belle said.

"Way to go." Lumiere looked at Cogsworth.

"He's hiding something."

"The master isn't hiding anything! Why don't we go to the gardens or the library?" Lumiere suggested.

"You have a library?" Belle inquired with undisguised interest.

"Of course we have a library, with books." Cogsworth said as the two went down the stairs. "A whole bunch of books that would take almost a lifetime to read."

Belle went a little ways down the corridor following the two servants, and once she knew they were distracted she backtracked to the stairs. Belle walked up the stairs; there were gargoyles down the corridor and there was also a broken mirror. There was a wooden door and she opened it to find a bedroom torn apart. Turning she saw a portrait ripped to shreds, she went up to it she saw green eyes. There was a glow behind her and she turned to see a beautiful pink rose. Walking to the table she removed the glass covering and was about to touch the rose when the Beast appeared.

Belle saw his breath come out in smoke, the night was so cold and a window was open. He swiftly replaced the glass and looked at the girl. "What did I say about coming here?"

"I'm sorry, I meant no harm." Belle backed away.

"Do you even realize what you could've **done**?" he shouted and raked his claws through the wood on his bedframe. He got closer to Belle, causing her to back away.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Get out," he broke another cabinet. "I said GET OUT!" he thundered and Belle ran away. He covered his face when she was gone and slumped down to the ground.

Belle ran down the stairs and put on her cloak hanging on a coat rack by the front doors.

"Where are you going?" Lumiere asked when she passed.

"I can't stay here, even if I had made a promise." Belle opened the door and hopped onto Phillip, soon she was off. The horse galloped through the forest and was followed by wolves. Only three had different fur. One was brown with dark eyes, the second was reddish-orange with brown eyes, and the other was silver with red eyes. Phillip knock one into a tree when in got close and galloped on. Horse and rider fell into a pond and Phillip swam as fast as he could. Soon they were on the path again, but wolves blocked their exit.

Belle was thrown off and Phillip kicked out at the wolves. Even with the aid of a stick that Belle held up menacingly they were no match for the wild animals. The wolf with brown fur jumped on Belle and was about the strike when the Beast grabbed it by the scruff of the neck and roared in its face. He tossed that wolf aside and started fighting off the others. Knocking one into a tree the other wolves ran away. The Beast's breath billowed as the snow fell and he dropped with exhaustion in the snow.

Belle ran to him and dragged him onto the horse. At the castle she poured hot water into a bowl as the fire crackled. She dipped a clean rag into the water and moved over to the Beast. He was licking his wound. "Don't do that." he stopped. "Now hold still." the Beast moved his paw that covered the wound and then Belle finally dabbed at a cut.

"That HURT!" he roared, moving the arm to his chest.

"It wouldn't hurt as much if you would stop moving!" she shouted back.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run away." he said.

"And I wouldn't have run away if you hadn't scared me!" she retorted.

The cursed prince raised his paw, "Well you… shouldn't have been in the West Wing."

Belle crossed her arms. "You should learn to control your temper." the Beast was at a loss for words. "Now hold still. It might sting a little." Belle gently took his hurt arm and dabbed at his wound. The Beast clenched his jaw and growled at the pain. "Thank you for saving my life." the cursed prince looked at her with surprise.

"You're welcome," he answered.

**Two updates in the same day (I may have one more or two). I must say I like this idea. But that doesn't really matter, I want to know what you think! So don't be shy and review!**

8


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Chapter I'm rewriting**

"If no one will help me then I'll go alone!" Maurice declared as he grabbed miscellaneous things from his drawers. He left the house just as a horse drawn carriage pulled up. Gaston opened the door to Maurice's house. "Maurice, Belle?" Gaston called.

LeFou entered with a lantern and shrugged. "I knew this wouldn't work. Oh, well."

"They will come back sometime." Gaston grabbed LeFou by his bow tie and shoved him into a snow drift outside. "When they do we will be ready. Stay in that spot until Belle and the old man returns." Gaston rode off in the carriage.

"But I-wait… aw nuts." LeFou hit some wood and snow cascaded onto him.

Belle was out walking Phillip and she seemed sad. Phillip nudged her and she smiled. The foot rest was bouncing about and barking; it jumped into a snow drift and ran to Belle's arms. The Beast and Cogsworth were out on a balcony watching her. "I've never felt anything like this for anyone. I have to do something for her." his look of determination quickly went blank, "But what?"

"There are always flowers, chocolates, and promises you don't intend to keep." Lumiere shoved Cogsworth gently aside.

"That's depressing, no; it has to be something exceptional. Something that interests her…. I got it!"

Moments later the cursed prince led Belle to a door inside of the castle. "There is something I want to show you." he said and he opened the door a crack. He closed it and continued, "but first you must close your eyes." when she raised a brow at him he explained, "It's a surprise."

Once her eyes were closed he opened the door and excitedly bit his bottom lip. He led Belle into the dim room by the hands. "May I open my eyes?" she inquired.

"Not yet." he answered. Brining her to the center of the room he said, "Wait here." letting go of her hands he opened the curtains one by one.

Belle smiled when she felt bright light on her face. "Can I open them now?"

"Alright yes, open them… now."

Belle opened her eyes and gasped at the number of bookcases filled with books that almost reached the ceiling. "This is inconceivable, I haven't seen this many books in one room ever."

"So you like it?" the Beast asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

Turning she answered, "Like it? I love it."

"Then it is yours."

"Really, oh thank you." they held hands.

"Oh would you look at that." Mrs. Potts said from the doorway.

"I was sure this would work!" Lumiere exclaimed.

"What, what worked?" Chip asked bouncing about the adults.

Cogsworth chuckled, "This is very encouraging."

"It's so exciting." Babette said following the two boys down the corridor.

Chip hopped up to his mother. "I didn't see anything." he whined.

"Come along Chip, there are chores to be done." Mrs. Potts hopped off.

"Yeah but what are they talking about mama? What worked? Come on you can tell me!" Chip said as he hopped in front of her backwards.

Beast and Belle were having oatmeal in the dining hall. Belle ate with a spoon while Beast ate with his face in his bowl. He looked over and noticed her embarrassment and took the spoon Chip pushed towards him. Using the spoon he poured oatmeal into his mouth and Chip giggled. Belle shrugged and placed her bowl to her lips. The two happily sipped oatmeal together.

Outside the two fed the birds and had a snowball fight. Belle found that she was falling for the Beast and the Beast read a few of those signals. Soon they were warming up by the fire and Belle read to him.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before." Cogsworth mused looking on from the doorway.

"What?" Chip asked and he turned to his mother.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before." Mrs. Potts echoed.

"What is there mama?" Chip asked.

"Shhh, when you're older I'll tell you." and they closed the door.

"'And there never was a story with more woe, than that of Juliet and her Romeo'." Belle closed the book and sighed.

Beast sighed and asked, "Can you read it again?"

"Why don't you read it to me?" Belle offered the book to her friend.

"Oh, alright," he flipped to the first page and looked down at the words. "I-I can't."

"Do you mean you've never learned?"

"I learned a little, but it's just been so long."

"Here I'll help you." she turned to the first page. "Let's start here."

"Here? Okay, T'woe?"

"Two."

"Two, I knew that. 'Two households…."

The Beast was being washed in his room as Lumiere hopped up next to him. "Tonight is the night!"

Water was dumped on the beast and he said, "I'm not sure I can do this."

"You have no time to be timid; you must be strong, daring, and bold."

"Daring and bold. Wait a minute." he shook himself out.

"There will be music and romantic candle light." Lumiere lit his wicks. "Provided by me of course, and when you have the right moment you confess your love for her."

"Yes, I-I, no I just couldn't." he said as an enchanted servant fixed his fur.

"You do care for the girl?"

"More than anything."

"Well then you will have to tell her. You look so… so…."

"Dumb." his fur was curled and his beard was braided.

"Not my exact words but maybe take a little more off the top."

Cogsworth came in and chuckled, "Your lady a waits, sir."

Belle walked into the ballroom wearing a beautiful yellow ball gown. Beast came from the right wearing a blue and gold button down shirt and black dress pants. He marveled at her beauty. She curtsied and he bowed to her. He offered his arm and she took it as Mrs. Potts began to sing. Going down the stairs the foot rest got in between them and barked. He wagged his tail when they passed him and went to eat dinner.

Belle could tell Beast had been practicing using the utensils. Once they were done she took his hands and led him to the dance floor. She took one paw and placed the other on her waist. Beast gulped, but once they had started Beast remembered the steps and they danced with grace about the ballroom. She twirled about and then rested her head on his chest. He smiled as Lumiere and Cogsworth silently congratulated him. When the song was done Beast led Belle to the balcony.

Mrs. Potts turned to her son. "Off to sleep, it is way past your bedtime."

Chip yawned in agreement. She kissed her son on the cheek. "Goodnight love."

Chip hopped away to the kitchen.

Beast and Belle sat on a bench out on the balcony. She fiddled with her dress in the silence. "Belle," he took her gloved hands in his paws. "Are you happy here with me?"

Belle looked into his eyes and smiled, "Yes," she turned away.

"What is it?"

"I only wish I could see my father, if only for a moment. I miss him so."

"There is a way to see him." the Beast took her to his room. Holding the magic mirror up he explained, "This mirror can show you anything. Anything your heart desires to see."

Belle took the mirror, "May I see my father, please?"

Green sparks went down the mirror and Belle saw her father lost in the woods; his skin tinged blue. "Oh, no. My father he is sick, he could be dying, and he's all alone."

Belle put the mirror back on the table and the Beast looked at the wilting rose. "You must go to him." the Beast said with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"What did you say, I couldn't quite hear you."

"You are released. You are no longer my prisoner."

"You mean… I'm free?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry papa, I'll be there soon. Here," Belle made to hand the mirror to the Beast but he gently pushed it back.

"You should take it, that way you can see me whenever you'd like. So you can remember me." he ran his paw through her hair.

"Thank you; you understand why he needs me."

Belle left but not without touching a gloved hand to his face. Cogsworth came in. "Now your highness, I'd just like to say everything is going well, and I knew you had it in you."

"I set her free." Beast said quietly.

"Yes very go-you what?! How could you do that?"

"I just had to."

"Yes, but I must ask why?"

"Because I love her."

"What did he do?" Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Chip, and Babette asked simultaneously. The servants were out in a corridor.

"Yes, I am afraid it's true." Cogsworth said.

"She's leaving?" Chip inquired.

"But he was close!" Lumiere lamented.

"Finally, all these years and he's learned to love." Mrs. Potts said.

"That should be it then!" Lumiere exclaimed with excitement.

"It isn't enough; she has to love him in return." no one noticed Chip slip away.

Phillip galloped away as the Beast roared sadly in his tower. "Father? Father, where are you?" Belle called.

After a while she found him in a snow drift off the path in the woods. She took him home wrapped in a blanket. LeFou left to go tell Gaston that they were back.

Maurice woke up in his bed, "Belle," he murmured.

"Shhh, it's alright father, I'm home." she placed a hot rag on his face.

"I thought that I would never see you again." he sat up and father and daughter embraced.

"I have missed you."

"The Beast, how did you get away?" he held her back at arms length.

"He let me go."

"That terrible Beast?"

"Yes, he's different now father. He changed over the past few months."

Chip took the opportunity to get out of Belle's back pack. "It looks like we have a stowaway." Belle mused.

Chip jumped into Maurice's open palm. "I was sure I'd never see you again little fella."

"Belle why'd you go? You still like us don't you?" Chip inquired.

"Yes, of course, it's just-" a knock interrupted her.

Opening the door she saw a man with white hair. "What can I do for you?"

"I came here to collect your father; we'll take good care of him." he stepped aside to show the asylum cart.

"My father is not a loon!" Belle said firmly to the towns people assembled outside of her house.

"He was a raving lunatic! We all heard him!" LeFou exclaimed and the crowd shouted its agreement.

"No I won't let you take him!" Belle took a few steps down the stairs.

"Belle," Maurice asked and stood in the doorway.

"Well, Maurice, tell us how big was the Beast?" LeFou asked.

"He was monstrously tall about eight-no ten feet!" he exclaimed.

The crowd started to laugh. "You can't get much crazier than that!" LeFou said.

"But it is true, I saw it!" Maurice stepped down the stairs.

"Someone should get him." LeFou said.

"You can't do this!" Belle grabbed the asylum guy's shoulder but he pulled away.

"Poor little Belle. Quite a shame about your father." Gaston said.

"You know he isn't crazy Gaston." she grabbed his shirt.

"Hmm, I could be able to clear this up if you agreed to marry me."

"What?"

"Just one word Belle; that is all it takes."

"Not till hell freezes over."

"Have it your way."

"Belle," Maurice called. He turned to the men carrying him toward the carriage. "No, let me go!"

"My father isn't crazy I have proof." she held the mirror. "Show me the Beast." she turned the mirror to the crowd and they gasped. The Beast let out another sad roar.

"Is he dangerous?" a woman asked.

"No he would never hurt anyone." Belle answered. "I-I know he looks vicious, but he's kind and mild. He's my friend." Belle held the mirror dearly as Gaston looked over her shoulder.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you have feelings for this monster." Gaston said derisively.

"He's no monster, Gaston, you are!" Belle said firmly.

"She's about as crazy as the old man." Gaston snorted. "The Beast would take your children. He'd steal them in the night!"

"No!" Belle said.

"No one is safe until his head is mounted on my wall! We should kill the Beast!" Gaston bellowed.

The crowd yelled its agreement. Belle grabbed Gaston's arm, "No!"

"If you aren't with us then you're obviously against us. Bring the old man." Gaston shook her off and took her wrist.

"Let me go!" the two men walked over and threw Maurice into the cellar.

"We can't have them going to warn the animal!" Gaston shoved Belle in after her father.

"Let us out!" she called as the door was shut.

"We'll rid the village of this monster!" the mob left for the castle.

In the cellar Belle was trying to get out. "This is all my fault, I have to warn him. Father what will we do?"

"There, there; we'll think of something." her father soothed, he looked about the cramped space.

Chip was outside and saw the wood cutting machine and getting on it he started it up. Turning to the cellar the contraption moved forward.

"I should've known." Cogsworth said back at the castle. "She couldn't be trusted."

"It would've been better is she had never shown up." Lumiere looked out the window and down at the mob. "What's this?"

"Is it Belle?" Mrs. Potts asked as she hopped onto the windowsill.

"Invaders!" Lumiere exclaimed.

"They have the mirror!" Mrs. Potts said looking down.

"Warn the master. If they want a fight that's what they'll get!" Cogsworth said.

"Take whatever you like but remember that the Beast is mine!" Gaston shouted.

The men holding the battering ram hit the castle doors.

"Excuse me master," Mrs. Potts said at the Beast's door.

"Leave me alone." he murmured.

"But the castle is under siege!"

The battering ram hit the door two more times.

The enchanted objects tried to keep it closed. "This just isn't working." Lumiere said.

"But we must do something, Lumiere." Babette said worriedly.

"I have it!" Lumiere exclaimed.

The battering ram stuck the doors twice again.

"Master what should we do?" asked Mrs. Potts.

"It doesn't matter. Let them come." the Beast answered calmly.

Three more times the door was struck and then the mob were in. Tentatively they walked forward and LeFou grabbed Lumiere. "Now!" and a battle ensued.

Gaston ran unnoiticed up the stairs during the chaos.

Belle and Maurice heard the wood chopper coming. "What the heck?" Maurice asked. Noticing the machine coming he grabbed Belle. "Look out!" Maurice's invention fell and broke into the cellar.

Chip hung from a spring and smiled. "You just have to try this thing."

The battle at the castle was going fine but Gaston was still searching for the Beast upstairs.

Belle and her father rode Phillip through the forest.

The enchanted objects won since the mob retreated to the forest, but their celebration was short lived because everyone noticed that Gaston hadn't been among the mob.

Gaston opened a door with his bow drawn and found the Beast sitting sorrowfully on a cushioned bench. He tentatively walked in and the Beast turned to him with unfocused eyes. Gaston drew his arrow back and shot the Beast in the shoulder. The cursed prince howled in agony; Gaston rammed him out of the window and laughed. He kicked the animal off the balcony and onto a ledge. Jumping down he ordered, "Get up." when the Beast just moaned he kicked him again. "Get up! What's the matter monster? Too kind and gentle to fight back?!"

Gaston took a spike from the side of the ledge and was going to use it when Belle called out, "No!"

"Belle," the Beast opened his eyes.

"No, Gaston please don't!"

Gaston was about to bring the spike down when the Beast caught it in his paw. He roared at Gaston and the man's eyes went wide. "Let's go Phillip." Belle said and the horse started to gallop up the steps.

Beast and Gaston were fighting and at times it seemed Beast had the upper hand and vice versa. Beast knocked Gaston over and they both rolled onto a ledge and then onto the other. Belle was hurrying up the stairs as fast as she could. Gaston kicked the creature away and grabbed the spike. He brought it over his head only to break the neck off of a gargoyle. "Come out and fight!" he walked and hit every gargoyle he saw as he continued, "Did you love her Beast? Did you really think she'd want you when she had someone like me huh?" the Beast came up behind Gaston and ducked from the blow. Gaston tried to hit him again but he caught it in his teeth and pushed him back. Gaston wildly threw the spike around, forcing the Beast to back up across a ledge. "You've lost Beast, Belle is mine!"

At that the Beast knocked Gaston over, seized his neck, and held him over the edge of the castle. "Put me down, put me down; please don't hurt me. I'll do anything I swear!" Gaston pleaded, his hands grasping at the Beast's paws.

The Beast contemplated that for a moment and his eyes softened a bit. Pulling Gaston away from the ledge he placed him on the ground and growled, "Get out."

Belle called from a higher balcony and said, "Beast."

The cursed prince turned and smiled, "Belle." she reached out her hand and the Beast started climbing up to her. "Belle," he murmured again as he reached and took her hand. He cupped her cheek in his paw and said, "You've returned."

Belle smiled and touched his arm with both hands. The Beast roared in pain when Gaston pierced him with a knife. The man clutched the animal's shirt and smiled manically. Roaring the Beast rocked back and Gaston lost his grip and fell to his demise. Before the Beast followed him Belle took a hold of his shirt and brought him over the balcony. He was bleeding profusely and weak. Cogsworth, Lumiere, and Mrs. Potts came in and they were shocked to find their master in pain.

Belle stroked his face gently as his breathing got shorter. "You came back." he said between ragged breaths.

"Yes I came back. I couldn't let them… this is all my fault. If only I had gotten here sooner." she lamented.

"It could be better this way."

"Don't say something like that. You'll be alright. We're together again, everything will be fine, you'll see." throughout what she said the Beast had coughed a lot.

The cursed prince lifted his paw and cupped her cheek. "At least… at least I got to see you one… one last time."

The cursed prince's eyes shut and he fell limp. Belle's hands covered her mouth as she shook her head no. "No, no, please don't leave me." she sniffled. Crying on his chest she murmured, "I love you."

The last petal from the rose fell and the three diligent servants bowed their heads from the doorway; comforting one another as Belle cried on the Beast's chest. Then bright light's fell from the sky. The Beast was lifted off the ground while everyone else stared wide eyed. Light shot from his body as he became a green human again. Gently he returned back to earth and he stood up marveling at his returned human form. He turned to look at Belle and said, "Belle it's still me." she looked at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

Looking into his deep green eyes she recognized them from the portrait, "It is you!"

Belle cupped his cheek with her hand and he brushed back her hair and leaned in and kissed her. Fireworks went off and turned the dark and dismal castle back to white marble. Lumiere turned back into his human form along with Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts and every enchanted object in the castle. The prince hugged his friends and Chip came in on the foot rest. "Hey mama; guess what? Whoa!" the dog turned into a black and white puppy and Chip turned into a blonde and blue eyed boy.

Mrs. Potts picked up her boy and said, "Oh, my."

"This is a miracle!" Lumiere exclaimed. Everyone laughed joyfully.

The prince picked Belle up and twirled her. In the ballroom they wore the same clothes that they first danced in and kissed. They then danced and Lumiere sighed. Babette passed him and he was going to follow when Cogsworth stopped him. "Well my old friend I thought it be best that we let by gones be by gones."

"I couldn't agree more. I said that she would break the spell." Lumiere said.

"I believe I said that."

"No you didn't." Lumiere pinched his cheek.

"You did not!"

Soon their quarrel turned into a wrestling match but no one noticed. "Are they going to live happily ever after Mama?" asked Chip.

Mrs. Potts chuckled, "Of course my dear."

"Will I still sleep in the cupboard?"

Everyone laughed.

Silkie: That was a great story D.

D: Don't thank me it was Nadia's idea.

Silkie: Who's Nadia? And you're the one with the incense.

D: Nadia is the person who came up with this story.

Silkie: Beauty and the Beast?

D: Oh heavens no. She came up with tis crossover story.

Silkie: Whatever you say.

**That is it ladies and gentlemen. The end of The Beauty and the Beast Teen Titans style. Btw Brother Blood is the weird Asylum guy that I had no intention of having in my story. Well tell me what you think! R/R it'll make me smile **

8


	8. Chapter 8

Count D was cooking breakfast at the tower and the vegetables sizzled in the pan. He had already sent everyone but the Teen Titans and Leon and Chris back home. Beast Boy woke up and was pleased to see Raven's head on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Starfire resting on Robin and the masked boy's head on hers. Cyborg's mechanical hand patted Silkie and the robot-man yawned. Raven removed her head just in time and stroked Corwin's back. Cyborg looked at Robin and Star and said, "This'll be a great picture." a camera from his arm flashed and woke the two teens.

"My friends, did you also dream of being in the 'Beauty and the Beast? I was lovely Mrs. Potts!" Starfire was bubbly even when she was still tired.

"Yeah, I was Lumiere and Bee was Babette." Cyborg smiled.

"Pay up Robin, I won the bet!" Beast Boy explained.

"You owe me ten bucks anyway." Robin rolled his eyes under his mask.

"What were you Robin?" Cyborg inquired even though he already knew.

"Cogsworth," Robin shrugged.

"Jinx was the enchantress." the green changeling said.

"Kid Flash was Maurice and Arella was the wardrobe," Raven added.

"Gizmo was LeFou, Brother Blood was that weird asylum guy." Cyborg recalled.

"Chris was Chip," Leon yawned.

Chris nodded happily, 'Silkie was the narrator.'

"Corwin was the foot rest, Adonis, Control Freak, and Kyd Wykkyd were wolves. Red X was the Baker, Terra was a wife, and Rorek was the bookseller." Raven said in her monotone.

"The silly girls… well who cares? And Mammoth was Gaston. I believe that was everybody. Count D what are you cooking? It smells amazing!" Beast Boy tried to change the subject.

"What were you, friend Raven?" Starfire asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Belle, I love to read like her." Raven shrugged, her face was an emotionless mask.

"BB, you were?" Cyborg asked in a singsong voice.

"The Beast, it is a part of my name you know." the green teen laughed to cover up his uneasiness.

"How was the kissing you two?" Robin smirked.

"It was like a stage kiss. They meant nothing." Raven murmured and retreated to her room.

"We're just friends," Beast Boy agreed and made his way to the kitchen. If he were honest with himself the dream kisses felt so real; even butterflies had fluttered in his stomach. His heart had skipped a beat too and he had felt so happy. He hoped Raven was just trying to keep their relationship a secret until she wanted to let them know.

Raven levitated over her bed and said her mantra. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." 'Keep your emotions in check. Forget the butterflies, the way you felt with his lips against yours, those green, handsome… he is a friend.' she couldn't deny her growing feelings for him though. Sighing, she gently floated back onto her mattress. This was the only normal problem she had faced since becoming a Titan. She decided to see how a relationship with Garfield would turn out. The worst that could happen would be him breaking up with her, but he was nice. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if she didn't open up to him completely.

Raven and Beast Boy both sat on her bed grooming Corwin. "What book would you recommend for me?" Beast Boy asked after a while.

Raven almost dropped the brush. "You want me to recommend a book?"

"I'm tired of reading comics… it's time that I started using my own imagination."

Raven smiled softly. "Well, Starfire has a series. 'Warrior Cats' I believe are the name. Maybe you should start with those. I think they'd be around your reading level."

Beast Boy nodded and put away the clippers. "Do you know of any book that has a person… like me in it?"

"There are shape shifters, but they usually can only turn into one animal."

"No, I meant are there stories about people with green skin?"

"I believe there is a green wicked witch in 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' and 'Wicked'… but the last one might not suit you as well."

"I think I'd like to read about this green witch."

"Try Starfire's books first. They have some comics about them also I heard."

"You'll let me borrow the Oz book after that?" Beast Boy asked.

"I promise," Raven placed a hand on her heart.

"Thanks," the green changeling left and was soon in front of Starfire's door. He knocked and the bubbly Tamaranian answered.

"Friend Beast Boy, you would like to come in?" Starfire asked.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow a 'Warrior Cats' book or two."

"You are ready to experience victorious battles, secrets of old, and forbidden loves that test loyalties of the cats?" Starfire inquired reverently.

"Uh, sure, I guess."

"What a splendid occasion! I shall give you the first five books. If you should return them ripped or chewed upon…" the alien girl let her threatening sentence hang.

"I swear they'll be the same."

Starfire closed the door and came back with the five paperbacks. "Pleasant reading friend Beast Boy," she said as she deposited them in his outstretched arms.

The green teen walked to his room and plopped onto the bed, reading aloud, "Allegiances, ThunderClan: Leader, Bluestar-blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle." and so on. A few hours later and he was reading the second book. There was a knock on his door and he placed a bookmark in the book.

"Beast Boy it's dinner time. Why aren't you out in the living room playing video games?" Raven's eyebrow rose when he opened the door and held a book in his hand.

"These are so good!" Beast Boy exclaimed and started to tell her about a battle between ThunderClan and RiverClan for Sunningrocks. Raven smiled at the way his eyes lit up when he talked about those cats.

Weeks had passed and Beast Boy had read every Warriors book including the manga and Super Editions and Guides. His favorite forbidden loves were Crowfeather's and Leafpool's, Jayfeather and Half-moon's, and Tigerheart and Dovewing's. His favorite character was Jayfeather and he felt bad for Breezepelt. He took the last book over to Raven's room and said, "I finished! I'd like to-whoa what are you doing Raven?"

Raven finished the circle but ignored him Beast Boy noticed her eyes glowing and dropped the Warriors book on top of the one in the middle of the circle. Count D came in and asked, "Would you like some tea?" he touched Beast Boy's shoulder. As she was chanting the spell Beast Boy placed a hand on her shoulder but it was too late. They were sucked into the open book.

Raven looked around and saw a lake and a forest. 'But I thought I was-' she looked down and saw a black paw. She turned to the water and gasped. "I'm a cat! How am I a cat?"

Beast Boy chuckled but instead of that a purr came from him. He looked into the clear water and saw a mottled gray tabby with green eyes staring back at him. He turned and saw Raven's blue eyes turn to slits. "Uh-oh."

"That's all you can say? If it weren't for you we wouldn't be in this Warriors book! If only I could-" Raven's yowl was cut off.

"This is not the time to be bickering." Count D hissed. His cat form was black and white and his eyes were a nice golden color. "Where are we and what-"

"What are you doing in ThunderClan's territory?" a broad brown tabby with amber eyes asked. Behind him stood a golden tabby and a pale gray she-cat.

"We um, got lost, and we need a place to stay…." Beast Boy mewed and stared at the cats in wonderment.

"They seem harmless Brambleclaw. I don't think Firestar would mind helping these rogues for the night." the golden tom said as his amber eyes surveyed the three before them.

"I agree with Lionblaze, I don't think they're a threat." the gray she-cat's blue eyes softened.

"Yeah, we wouldn't hurt a fly!" Beast Boy agreed.

Raven's anger came to life and scratched into a tree. "Must've been the wind." Lionblaze commented when they turned to pinpoint the noise.

"Well you know our names, what are yours?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Call me Raven." the black cat mewed.

"I go by D." the black and white cat smiled.

"I'm uh, Beast." his green eyes lit up.

"Weird names," Lionblaze stated. "Come, we'll take you to camp."

On the way to camp Beast got a deep cut from a thorn which Raven said, "Smooth doofus."

"Here they say mouse-brain." Beast Boy hissed slightly annoyed.

"No problem, Jayfeather can heal him." Dovewing shrugged.

Once in the camp Raven was overwhelmed by all the thoughts and feelings from other cats. She focused on blocking them out when she felt someone prod at her brain. 'You better not go into my head!' she snapped and barricaded her mind.

"This is efficient." Count D looked about the camp and saw the fresh-kill pile and the places where the cats rest.

"You talk funny." Brambleclaw said before he headed for the red rock cave.

A gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes approached the group with a cobweb around a paw. "I could smell the wound from my nest." he inspected Beast Boy's cut and called out, "Brightheart can you get me some marigold?"

A cat with ginger patches and a scar over her left eye shot from the medicine den with the herb. Chewing it and spreading the poultice over the wound he covered it with the cobweb. "There, it'll be good as new by morning."

"Thank you, Jayfeather." Beast Boy mewed.

Jayfeather scoffed, "It's what medicine cats are supposed to do."

Brambleclaw led Firestar to the new comers. His orange pelt blazed in the sunlight. "Welcome, how were your travels?"

"Fine until we got lost." Raven shot a glare at Beast Boy.

"I hope you enjoy your stay. If you need anything-"

"Can you introduce me to the other cats?" Count D asked.

"I suppose-" Firestar began.

"Great," Firestar led the black and white cat around the camp.

Brambleclaw left and Raven turned on Beast Boy. "You are the most stupid, idiotic, imbecile-"

"How long does this spell last?" Beast Boy interrupted.

"When it's dinner time."

"We need to visit Hollyleaf." Beast Boy checked the warrior den.

A black cat with green eyes emerged and mewed, "You said my name?"

"Yes I just wanted to say it is nice to meet-"

"Ignore Beast. Would you mind if you can show me the best place to nap?" Raven asked.

"Over there in the shade," Hollyleaf flicked her tail under the High Rock.

"Thanks." she left Beast Boy and curled up in the shade. Soon she was asleep.

Raven woke in her dream and found she was in a foggy and dim forest. The fungus glowed eerily and she shivered. "A dark cat like you shouldn't be scared of anything." a white cat with ginger patches hissed.

"Easy Mapleshade, no need to frighten her." a brown tabby with black stripes and blue eyes with a white underbelly meowed.

"Humph, where's the fun in that? I haven't scared anybody since Ivypool was in the stream."

The tabby ignored her. "What's your name?"

"I could ask you the same question." Raven's eyes narrowed.

"Plucky, but being bold will get you nowhere fast. I'm Hawkfrost."

"Raven."

Hawkfrost circled her and ran his tail down her spine. "Such a pretty name for a beautiful cat."

"Whatever," a black tom with amber eyes padded from the shadows. "Beauty doesn't win fights."

"And neither does arrogance." Raven's eyes went black and her energy knocked Breezepelt into the dusty ground.

"She is much like the three. A hidden power maybe she is the fourth." Mapleshade laughed.

"Maybe the breeze knocked him over. Now Raven you ought to play nice with your friends." Hawkfrost placed a tail over her shoulders.

"I have enough friends to know you wouldn't be." Raven used her black energy to shove him away.

Hawkfrost scowled and leaped at her. Raven imagined a force field and a black bubble was over her. The blue eyed tom scratched at the barrier but had no luck in breaking through. "Why don't you fight honorably? Is it because you can't?"

Raven lifted the black energy and dove at Hawkfrost. She sliced her claws into his shoulder and bit down hard on his ear. He kicked her off with his back legs and Breezepelt pinned her to the ground. Hawkfrost was about to deliver a blow when a cat called out, "Stop! I think she gets the idea. She shouldn't be in our territory. Even though she has a dark side she wants to do good. How noble of her." Tigerstar sneered.

"Are you all really wicked? How would your mother feel Breezepelt if she knew you were learning to kill? Why hold grudges that keep you in the dark when in all reality you wish for the bright sun to warm your pelts? You say you've been wronged by others when you are cheating yourselves."

"Be quiet!" Tigerstar ordered.

"Mapleshade loved another cat and lost his kits and her mate. You want to right that but have you even seen your kits sense? Breezepelt feels that the only way to get his father's attention is to kill his half siblings and then kill his own father, but will that truly make you happy? Hawkfrost lied his way to become deputy and almost succeeded into becoming leader but had to be stopped by his half-brother. Will killing him and everything he cares about truly content you?"

Tigerstar slashed her cheek and as blood trickled from the wound he growled. "I said to be quiet."

"I hope you die in your noble cause. You're all pitiful and kit-ish. Soon you will pay for all the deeds you have done. I suppose none of you will even learn a lesson." with that Raven closed her eyes and was back in the camp. She saw blood on the grass and heard paw steps come towards her.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I messed up I didn't mean to drop the book." Beast Boy licked at her wound. "I just wanted to tell you about how I finished the books and-"

"I'm sorry for calling you names. I've actually enjoyed this trip. These are noble warriors and I hope they win their battle." Raven said and licked Beast Boy back.

Beast Boy purred and noticed the sun. "It's almost dinner time. Jayfeather will need to look at that."

Raven rolled her eyes but followed the gray cat to the medicine den. "What is it now? You were scratched I presume?" Jayfeather grabbed some herbs.

"I was attacked by some Dark Forest Cats in my dream. They're vile and smell of rotted trees." Raven lifted her nose as she remembered the stench.

Jayfeather's sightless eyes grew wide. "Are they going to attack?"

"Not yet." Raven answered as he placed the herb poultice over her wound.

"I must tell Firestar that they aren't just going for Clan cats." Jayfeather left.

Beast Boy grabbed some cobweb and placed it over the poultice. "You have the makings of a great web weaver." Raven teased.

"I'm glad the doctor approves." he nuzzled her other cheek and soon they were back in Raven's room.

"Drat, I never did get to play with the kittens." Count D pouted.

Raven and Beast Boy smiled. "Since you're here would you like to go out for pizza?" Beast Boy invited.

"Sure," the three left to get the other Titans.

**This chapter was going to be a filler but I was wondering how Count D would react to turning into a cat… sometimes stories write themselves and so this happened.**

** If you like Dramione please check out my other fic called All Reason Aside and please Review! Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated!**

6


	9. Chapter 9

**Be warned there are going to be surprises and random showing of affection. Now on with the story!**

Beast Boy sat on the couch reading a book. Cyborg came in and said loudly, "Yo, BB! How about a game of Stankball, or a video game," the half man sat on the couch.

"Just a minute, I'm almost done with this chapter." the changeling didn't even look up from his book.

"When did you start reading? You've changed so much little dude!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Beast Boy had changed. He was still light-hearted and the jokester, but he had matured a bit and stopped taking things for granted. His room stayed clean and he didn't watch as much TV or play as many video games. He still was a vegetarian and he still kind of annoyed everyone once in a while. Raven came in and smiled as her boyfriend placed a bookmark in the book.

"How is it?" she asked.

"Really good. I'm thinking about taking Corwin to see Althea and read this to the Count." Beast Boy smiled.

"But I thought we were going to play-" Cyborg was cut off.

"Maybe later Cy. Would you care to come?" his green eyes searched Raven's face.

Raven nodded. "It's a date."

"What?! You guys are dating and nobody told me?!" Cyborg said with anger and hurt dripping from his voice.

"I didn't know either. Starfire," Robin turned to the alien girl behind him.

Starfire looked down and murmured, "I knew."

"Great, now we can be more open with our affection." Beast Boy put his arm around Raven's waist and pecked her cheek lightly.

Raven's cheeks turned a shade darker and her eyes were cast down shyly. Cyborg stared in shock and the two took off to get Corwin. "Who would've thought?"

"Opposites attract," Robin answered the half robot with a smirk.

Raven sat crossed legged on the floor with Corwin and Althea playing tug-of-war before her. Count D and Beast Boy sat in chairs and the green changeling read aloud. Once they passed the part where the Wicked Witch of the West makes her first appearance D commented, "I'd like to meet that witch. She seems in need of a pet, her temper is quite volatile."

"How would you feel if you were different? Everyone giving you weird looks and murmuring behind their hands. She must've been bullied and her parents must have disliked her. I was lucky, but even then I get scrutinized and laughed at. Her sister just died too and Dorothy has her shoes, the only thing in which to remember the Wicked Witch of the East by. She must've been good once. Realizing that being nice doesn't really get you that far when you look like that she probably gave up." all the animals looked at the green teen with wide eyes.

Raven stood and walked over to sit next to her boyfriend. He moved to the couch and she sat so close their legs were touching. "You're right. She led a hard life, but she endures. Just read, you'll find the happy ending soon."

"Really," Beast Boy's eyebrow went up in skepticism.

"Yes," she held his hand and he read on.

The changeling closed the book when he was finished and stood abruptly. "You said there would be a happy ending. The green witch died because a bucket of water was thrown on her! Dorothy got her wish and went home. The witch got nothing!"

"You haven't heard the whole story yet. I told you there are other books on her but there is a musical." Raven said calmly.

The green changeling sat and cocked his head, "Huh?"

Holding up tickets she smiled, "The show starts in an hour. I was hoping Count D would join us and I brought some clothes for us to wear. It is formal dress."

"Splendid, I'll close up shop." Count D left and the other two went to change.

Beast Boy came out in slacks and a buttoned up dark blue shirt. He had a green tie to go with it. His mouth became a small 'o' when he saw Raven. She wore a midnight blue dress and a diamond necklace with matching earrings. "You look beautiful." he breathed.

Blushing slightly she took his offered arm. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Everyone is ready? T-Chan, make sure Chris takes his bath and don't try to eat Detective Orcot. All of you need to be in bed by the time I get back. There are no exceptions." the Count warned as he opened the front door.

Leon barged in and asked, "Where are you three going?"

"Ah, impeccable timing, my dear detective. You won't mind watching the shop while I'm away right?" he closed the door before the blonde could reply.

'Hey big bro! Where did the Count go?' Chris asked as he walked to the couch.

Leon shrugged. "I don't know Chris."

Beast Boy barely registered the looks he got from passerby as the trio went to find their seats. They sat on the end towards the front, with Count D on the outside and the green changeling sitting next to him. Raven assessed the stage. She read the map of Oz and marveled at the Time Dragon Clock. A few minutes more and the lights dimmed in the house and the curtain rose. It was as if the three were spellbound as they laughed in all the right places and gasped in all the others. Soon Act 1 was finished and the house lights came back on. "Wow! I had no idea Glinda's real name was Galinda and that she was friends with Elphaba! Nessarose is the Wicked Witch of the East right? I didn't know she was in a wheelchair. The songs are so cool! Thank you Rae." he brushed his hand down her cheek and their lips met briefly. The two were so gentle with each other and Raven found she wanted him to deepen the kiss. When she opened her eyes she noticed the black energy coiling around the Count and Beast Boy. She reigned in her powers and blushed.

"Your powers are controlled by emotion. I don't ever want to see you mad." the Count smiled to show he was just kidding… kind of.

Raven's blush deepened and Beast Boy patted her hand. She was about to reply when the lights dimmed and Act 2 began. Again they stared at the stage with the story unfolding before them. When Elphaba and Fiyero passed through the portal it took all of Beast Boy's self-control-which had grown in the past few months-not to cheer. The finale ensued and the crowd stood and clapped. The green changeling whistled and Raven rolled her eyes while she fought a smile. "Do you still want to meet the Wicked Witch?" she asked as she placed a strand of purple hair behind her ear.

Before Beast Boy could answer the Count shook his head. "It seems she already has a pet. A pity he turned into a scarecrow."

Their communicator's went off and the two ran out of the theater calling, "Thanks Count for the tea! Can you send Leon with Corwin to the Tower?"

"They always leave without dessert." D sighed.

"There's always me pretty lady." a man behind the Count chuckled.

Count D turned and smacked the man across the face. "The nerve of pigs like you!"

Beast Boy had his costume under his clothes for such emergencies. Raven just placed her cloak over the dress and hoped for the best. Meeting up with the other Titans at a movie store the two groaned. "Not Control Freak again!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Can't he stay locked up for once?" Raven muttered.

"I can hear you!" the overweight ginger called.

"Titans GO!" Robin ordered, with his Bo staff out and ready.

Starfire flew over the petty villain and shot starbolts at him. Pointing his remote at a plasma screen TV it took the brunt of the attack. Cyborg shot his canon at it and the TV fell to pieces. Beast Boy took on the shape of a tiger while Robin sparred with Control Freak. The spikey haired teen stepped back and the green tiger pinned the nerd to the ground.

Before the bearded man could touch his remote Raven stepped on it. "Whoops, if you're smart you won't build another one. Bad guys never learn."

Black energy covered Control Freak's mouth before he could answer. Cyborg called the police and they handcuffed the red haired man. "Someone wanted their dog back?" Leon poked his head through the open door, and held Corwin out to Raven.

"Thank you, Orcot." Raven said as she took her puppy back. He was starting to get heavier and she grunted because of the weight.

Leon nodded and walked away. Beast Boy took Raven's hand and was back in his dress clothes. "Do you want to go dancing?"

Starfire squealed, "Can we go and partake of the dancing?"

Robin smiled and said, "If you will be my date."

Starfire hugged Robin as another squeal escaped her mouth. Cyborg was on his communicator and he invited Bumblebee, Jinx, and Kid Flash. "Where y'all gonna dance?"

Raven looked up at the full moon. "How about on the roof of Titan's Tower?"

The five teens hurried home and prepared for the dance as fast as they could. Once the tables were set and the food and drinks were out the other guests arrived. Robin had changed into a suit that looked almost identical to the one he had worn at Kitty's prom.

Starfire wore a magenta heart shaped dress with spaghetti strings. Cyborg was in a baby blue suit and black tie while Bumblebee wore a black and yellow floor length gown. Kid Flash wore a black suit with a red and yellow bow and Jinx wore a dark purple floor length gown. "What are you waiting for? Let's party!" Jinx shouted as the group made their way up to the roof.

Jinx and Kid Flash danced to the upbeat music and the red haired teen joked, "I would say raise the roof but we're already on top of it." Jinx rolled her eyes but giggled.

A slow song came on and Cyborg took Bumblebee's hand and they started to twirl on the dance floor. Starfire giddily took Robin's hand and all but dragged him to the dance floor. Placing her arms around his neck and sighing when he placed his about her waist. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Beast Boy stood from his chair and held his hand out for Raven to grab. She took it and the two danced as close as possible. Green eyes looked down into amethyst ones and he kissed her. Fireworks went off behind her eyes and her heart swelled with happiness. He deepened the kiss and the two reluctantly parted for air. Their foreheads rested on the other's and Beast Boy breathed, "I love you."

Raven smiled and found that when she answered it was true. "I love you too."

"Rae and BB sitting in a tree K-I-" Cyborg was cut off when Bee placed her lips on his.

When they parted Bee shook her head, "You're one good kisser sparky. Now let those other lovebirds have a good time."

Robin chuckled and was about to say something when Starfire kissed him. "That means 'I love you' correct?" the alien girl asked when she pulled away.

"Yes," Robin answered as he brought her in for another kiss.

"Talk about a sap-" Jinx was silenced by Kid Flash. Her lips parted and their tongues met. She pulled away suddenly and smack his arm, "That is not appropriate in front of company!"

"Maybe I should take you to a place with a little more privacy." Kid Flash's eyebrows wiggled deviously.

Jinx giggled and placed her head on his chest. "No, I just want to dance and stay in this moment forever."

Raven overheard that and sighed. "I wish that too."

Beast Boy smiled and kissed her forehead. He held her tighter and swayed to the music with her. He wished he could hold her like this forever. He wished he could take away her pain and sorrows. But what he wished for the most was that they would always be together no matter what. As a falling star went by he made that last wish and he felt his heart swell and contentment overcame him. Smiling he twirled his girlfriend around until the sun came up.

No one noticed a figure floating above them or how the figure's hands were clenched and shaking with anger. They didn't hear the shadow mutter, "I loathe it all!"

**Any guesses as to who the person is? I really hoped you liked the couples and the romance and the battle. Yep they didn't go to Oz but whatever. I would really like some feedback on this particular chapter because this is the first time I ever included romance in this fic… *cough* it's so much easier to write dramione romance. Please check that fic out and if you really like this story and know of any others who enjoy BBxRae and the Pet Shop of Horrors tell them!**

** Please read and review, I will give you a virtual hug/cookies/milk :3**

4


	10. Chapter 10

A few months had passed and Corwin was almost full grown. In his human form he looked about thirteen, his hair was passed his ears, and he had slight muscles. Beast Boy lay next to Raven in her bed. She had been having a nightmare before and he had come in to comfort her. Getting up cautiously so as not to disturb her he went and placed the incense in the burner; the sweet smoke lifted and snaked through the air once lit. The green teen looked at Corwin lying on the ground at the foot of his girlfriend's bed.

Crouching down, Beast Boy gently shook the teen awake. When blue eyes met green Beast Boy placed his index finger to his lips to motion for quiet. When Corwin nodded the green changeling whispered, "Get into bed with your master; she'll freak when she's awake."

Corwin smiled mischievously and got up. He wrapped his arms around Raven and put the blanket over him. If he had a tail it would be wagging for joy. He loved his master so. Beast Boy changed into his wolf form and lay on the floor.

As if Raven's subconscious knew something was up she awoke. Breathing in the smell of the incense she turned and noticed the black hair. Sensing her movement Corwin opened his eyes and said, "Good morning master. It is great to see you in this form."

Raven shrieked and rolled off the side of the bed and onto a green wolf. Beast boy changed back to his usual form and rolled on the ground laughing. "Garfield this isn't funny! Who is that?"

Corwin sat up and looked down at Raven. Her hair was tousled softly from sleep and he smiled again. "I'm Corwin."

"But that's my dog's name! Garfield where is he?" Raven noticed the absence of her puppy.

"I am right here Rae. Notice my blue eyes and the white in my hair. I love the studded collar you got me; it works well with this outfit." Corwin motioned at his black vest and dark pants. Raven noticed black bracelets around his wrists.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PERVERT!" she shouted, her hair lifting in the air.

"No need to shout. I guess I can just go back to the pet shop and see D. Maybe by the time I get back you'll know who I am." Corwin stepped off the bed and towards the door.

"Don't leave! I can explain this Rae," Beast Boy turned to his confused girlfriend. "Come to the pet shop with me and you'll see what I mean."

"Fine, you come too, whoever you are." Raven opened a portal and the three stepped through into the pet shop.

"Nice to see you, but isn't it a bit early?" Count D asked as he ate a strawberry tart.

"Explain this." Raven pointed to the human Corwin.

"Take a deep breath." T-Chan sat next to the Count.

Raven did as she was told and gasped at all the humans in the shop. She looked at T-Chan and gaped at his horns and sharp teeth. "Can I eat her now?" asked the boy with the long shaggy hair.

"No, T-Chan. You just barely had breakfast." the Count reminded him.

"But the dark ones always taste the best." the goat boy pouted.

Count D ignored him and inquired of Raven, "Did that answer your question?"

Raven's mouth shut and she plopped onto a plush chair. Placing her hands on her head she took a few deep breaths. "You'd think I'd be used to the weird scenarios." she said wryly.

"Master, I would like you to meet Althea, my mate to-be." Althea stood in front of the pale teen and smiled charmingly.

"It is nice to meet you." the girl dipped her head, causing her red tipped ringlets to swish.

"Are you telling me we ought to buy your girlfriend?" Raven asked as her eyebrow rose.

"Only if you want to," the two answered simultaneously.

Beast Boy grinned when the two blushed and looked down. Raven sighed, "Well, I'd feel really bad if I don't."

"I'll go get the contract. Have some tea while you wait." Count D smiled and went to the back.

"Three pets? Why didn't you ask before you got it?" Robin inquired, his mask narrowed.

"It's a she, and Corwin and Althea were betrothed. BB and I can take care of these two, Silkie is Starfire's anyway." Raven said evenly.

Beast Boy followed his girlfriend to her room carrying a thick book. Closing the door behind them Corwin and Althea sat on the bed. "It's really close to our one year anniversary; I was hoping we could go on a date." the green changeling smiled shyly.

Raven matched his smile and inquired, "Where would you like to go?"

"The best place in the book universe, and we should bring Corwin and Althea along." he answered, placing the book down and opened it towards the middle. Beckoning everyone close they joined hands and Raven chanted a spell.

Looking down Beast Boy shrieked, "My skin isn't green and what happened to my hair?!"

Raven took a mirror from her cloak and showed her boyfriend his now brown hair. She fingered her longish black locks and marveled at her normal looking skin. Corwin and Althea remained the same in their human form. "I don't think I've seen any of you before." said a silky voice from behind them.

Turning about in the corridor they saw a man with greasy black hair and heard the swish of his black robes. "They're transfer students that I called here. I think they'll liven up the Ball that is coming up in two weeks, don't you Severus?" asked a man with a long white beard and crescent spectacles coming up beside him.

"Whatever you say Dumbledore," he leaned in close to Corwin, "I'll be watching you lot of troublemakers."

Severus stood straight and clipped down the hallway with one final sneer. Dumbledore rolled his eyes, "He's in one of his moods again. So, do you have any clothes for the ball? I could conjure something up for all of you if you like. Lunch is just about to start though so get to the Great Hall. Ask for Harry, or if you're more daring ask for Malfoy." the old man winked and whistled away.

Beast Boy turned to his girlfriend, intertwining his hand in hers. "Your choice, sorry about how long this'll take; I guess in real time we'll only be here for an hour or so."

The four walked down the corridor; the couples were holding hands. "It's fine. I say we pay the Slytherin Prince a visit."

After a lot of stairs and long hallways they entered the Great Hall. Sauntering over to the last row of tables they sat across from the platinum blonde and his friends. Pansy's pug face scrunched into a deeper sneer and Crabbe and Goyle didn't even look up from their food. Draco regarded them with mild interest as the guests put food on their plates. "It's a little late to be starting school here. Might need some help to catch up." the blonde sniffed.

"Dumbledore just called us to go to the Yule Ball; he said to ask for Malfoy." Raven said; stirring the herbal tea she just conjured into her cup.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy." the blonde greeted with a wan smile.

"Raven and this is my boyfriend Logan." Logan lifted his chin in greeting as he poked his fork into some lettuce.

"Greetings, I am Corwin and this is my girlfriend Althea." Corwin stuck out his hand and Draco hesitantly shook it.

"Pleased to meet you," Althea smiled kindly.

"You all talk funny." Pansy said.

"Your accent is quite noticeable too." Raven retorted.

"If you don't like it why don't you sit down by Millicent?" Draco asked flatly. Pansy pouted but moved down a few tables.

An African American sauntered over and sat where Pansy used to be. "You can only take so much of that voice." he said.

"This is Blaise, one of my best friends." Draco introduced.

After a second introduction students got up to leave. Draco looked at the four still sitting and said, "Snape may be cold but he'll allow his favorite student to bring transfers to class. Maybe you guys could help."

The four followed the two Slytherins down to the dungeons. Spotting the Golden Trio on the way in Malfoy sneered, "Well if it isn't Scar-head. It's a wonder you've made it so far in the tournament."

Harry was about to say something when Hermione turned him away, saying, "He's not worth it Harry."

"Better listen to the bushy haired know-it-all Potter, she could save your life someday." he set his bag down at a desk and took the seat next to Blaise.

Raven levitated four stools behind the desk and asked, "Who are you taking to the Ball, Draco?"

"My dad expects me to go with Pansy." Draco's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Tough luck, at least my parents don't care who I go with." Blaise smiled and scanned the room full of Slytherins and Gryffindors for a partner.

"They don't care much about anything." Draco said.

"Who asked Hermione to the dance?" asked Logan, noticing the curly haired witch at the second rows of desks.

"I'm pretty sure a guy from Durmstrang asked her. Or Neville, though he has been spending some time around Weaselette." Blaise commented.

"Who cares," Draco inquired flatly.

Raven reached out and was surprised to find the blonde boy green with jealousy. She could also sense a deep attraction towards Granger that he kept deep within himself. Sending a message telepathically to Logan he grinned. Snape entered and just like that the dungeon was silent. Looking at the four newcomers he pursed his lips. "If you will be here you may as well learn something, and I hope the rest of you aren't too comfortable because you will have a random partner picked out for you. Dumbledore also said that your partners have to be the opposite gender and from a different house." his cold stare silenced any groans or murmurs that the students would've expressed. He continued, "Potter and Parkinson, Crabbe and Brown, Weasley and Greengrass, Blaise and Patil, Malfoy and Granger;" Hermione silently moved to the back desk and looked away from the Slytherin Prince. Raven could feel waves of discomfort and apprehension coming off of the bushy haired teen. She felt the witch's heart beat fast and smiled when she sensed the strong attraction to the blonde. Opposites always find a way to feel connected.

"Corwin, do you know about potion making?" Raven asked.

Corwin shrugged, "It can't be as different as making tea with the Count."

"There is-"

"Pardon my interruption, but, the Count makes his tea from scratch and collects the honey and other spices himself. Corwin and I usually chopped them up for him." Althea informed.

Raven blinked and smiled, "Never mind then."

"At least I know how to use a knife." Logan muttered.

After Snape had called all the partners he turned to the last four. "Raven and Logan, and Corwin and Althea; you will find the type of potion you're making on the board and you'll find the ingredients in your books. You have till the end of class to finish."

Flipping through the book Raven found the potion and gathered the materials. Draco did the same for his partner and she chopped up the herbs. The class went on without any explosions seeing as Neville and Seamus were kept apart. With her black energy Raven made the fire at Granger's cauldron to lash out and burn Draco. The blonde Slytherin hissed in annoyance/pain and placed a sleeve on his burnt hand. "Let me see," Hermione said with concern showing in her eyes.

Reluctantly Draco removed his sleeve and Hermione sighed with relief. "It's only a first degree; I bet Snape has some healing ointment. It'll be fine in a couple of days." Hermione called Snape and he placed some salve and bandages on the blonde's hand.

"Be more careful next time." Snape muttered and looked into the cauldron. "Keep that up and your potion could be exceptional Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger."

"Only because Granger is good with herbs;" Draco smiled but quickly replaced it with his mask of indifference.

Hermione pretended she hadn't heard the Slytherin's compliment and returned to the potion. Raven was pleased to note Hermione's happiness and the butterflies in her stomach. "What book are you on BB?" she asked.

"Just barely starting 5, why?" he asked as he stirred the cauldron.

"Nothing."

"I've been on the website. Ginger and Know-it-All get together; at least other people seem to appreciate different couple options."

"Just focus on the potion, I don't want a bad grade." Raven muttered.

"You are just like Hermione, minus the… alright I'm paying attention to the potion." Logan looked into the cauldron and sighed at the color. "Is it supposed to look this orange?"

"Stir counter clockwise." Raven instructed.

The sound of the dungeon door banging shut made the students jump and turn. "Why did you leave me behind? Is it because I'm single? You know Raven I can take back the contract and-"

"Count, can we talk about this outside?" Raven asked through clenched teeth. Her eyes flashed red.

"Oh, right, sorry for disrupting the class. If you'll excuse Raven and me." the two walked out of the classroom and down the corridor.

Raven stopped and took a few deep breaths. "What is wrong with you? We are under the pretense of being transfer students. What are you doing here?"

"I came to the tower to see you and I saw the book open in your room and went inside. I heard there was a professor who teaches a class on mythical creatures. Is he in his hut or where would I find him?"

Dumbledore was walking down the hall and heard Count D. "How about I take you there? Do you have a date to the Ball?"

"Please sir I am not a woman-"

"I know," Dumbledore winked and placed his arm over D's shoulders.

"We'll talk about you leaving me behind later." Count D called as he was led away.

"I didn't mean to leave you behind!" Raven answered.

"I'm glad he came, now about your answer?" Dumbledore looked at the Count expectantly.

**Ooooo, my first cliffie :o so should D go to the dance with Dumbledore?**

** Did Krum ask Hermione to the dance, or does Draco have a shot with her? Who will Blaise take to the Ball? Why didn't Silkie come along and when will he get a girlfriend?**

** As of now I am undecided so please review with your ideas!**

5


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm not much of a dancer." Count D said, shrugging Dumbledore's arm off.

"Too bad, I could teach you." the Headmaster offered.

"Show me some fantastic beasts and you may have a partner." Count D said, and the two were off.

Raven shook her head and went back to potions class. Everyone was packing up and the empath took the opportunity to ask Draco telepathically, 'Why don't you ask Hermione to the dance?'

'My reputation, who is this?' he thought.

'A very powerful sorceress.'

Ron came up next to his friend and asked, "So Hermione do you have a date to the ball?"

"I already told you that I did Ron. I had one a week ago." Hermione said with slight irritation.

Hermione walked out of class as Ron said quietly to Harry, "Isn't it sad that she's pretending to have a date when she'll probably be up in her dorm studying? She'll miss out on the fun because of her pride."

Draco turned on him, "Shut up Weasel! At least she does have a date. Who're you taking? Fleur, didn't she smack you?"

"So? Are you taking someone?"

"Of course!"

"Who?"

"Astoria Greengrass!"

"I'd love to go with you!" a Slytherin girl with dirty blonde hair called.

Draco smirked and ignored Pansy's gasp of astonishment.

Raven and her three friends left as she informed the group about the Count. "He gets so cranky when he's left behind." Althea shook her head.

Logan looked around to see if anyone was there and turned into a unicorn. "I still got it!" he whinnied and stomped his hooves. He closed his eyes and smiled, "I can change color too. I always wanted to change into a black unicorn."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You better change back before-hey what happened to the sun?"

They all looked about in bewilderment as the sun rose and set continuously.

Meanwhile back at the tower Starfire had gone into Raven's room and noticed the book open on the floor. Picking it up she flipped through pages until she was called to play a videogame with Cyborg.

Suddenly it was afternoon. Dumbledore almost walked pass transfer students in dress robes. The Count followed behind him in dress robes also. "Oh right. Time to transfigure your clothes. For Logan a nice black, and white dress robe. Raven, for you an emerald green formal dress. Corwin gets a baby-blue dress robe, and Althea gets a white lacey dress. Have fun you kids!"

Raven waited for the Count and the Headmaster to pass around the corner before she asked, "What just happened?"

"Somehow we skipped to the dance. Let's go and party!" Logan said and offered Raven his arm. She took it and the two couples walked arm and arm into the Great Hall.

The four contestants had started the formal dancing and Raven saw Victor Krum dancing with Hermione. Sighing she turned to Logan and they danced. "Why so gloomy? I knew this date was a bad idea." Logan found Raven's heels interesting.

"No, I love this. I just don't like how this story ends. Everyone ends up happy except for the one who needs joy the most."

"Look over at the Prince. He seems happy to me." Logan gestured over to where Draco was twirling Astoria.

"Who's the empath here? I felt his emotions. He likes that girl but he wishes for someone else."

"It's his fault he cares more about his reputation."

"You heard him stand up for her. His parents wouldn't approve, and they're apart of the cult. You know how severe their punishment could be?"

"His parents should've been stronger and wiser. They didn't need to join You-Know-Who. That prat is just using that as an excuse because he is afraid."

"Weren't you afraid of rejection? Why would you want him to feel the same pain you felt when Terra hurt you?"

Logan's eyes grew wide and looking the other way he closed his mouth. "That was different. She betrayed us. She lied to the whole team. I rejected her."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "You still loved her. Albeit puppy love, but it broke your heart more than you're willing to admit. There's still this sadness about you because you blame yourself for things you can't control."

"You're in my head? Oh, wait, you were talking about my feelings. Don't you trust me?"

"I do, I'm just worried about you."

"Don't worry about me. I'm the carefree jokester. No pain no gain."

"You need to talk about how you feel."

"Oh that's rich coming from the emotionless queen. What do you hide behind your mask?"

Raven let go of his hand and shoulder. Black energy almost knocked a floating candle to the floor. The "Weird Sisters" started to play music and all the students were going crazy. Holding back tears she sighed. "Maybe we should call it a day."

Logan shook his head, "I didn't mean to… I just got so… I'm sorry Rae. I didn't mean to snap at you like that, or be so sarcastic. Forgive me?"

"Yes, oh boy, here comes the Count." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Hide me, make me invisible! I don't care just get me away from that old man!" Count D begged.

"D! Where did you go? I got you the punch!" Dumbledore scanned the dance floor.

"Just leave. Here, I'll recite the spell." Raven said some words and the Count was gone. "Let's dance."

A slow song came on and the two swayed from side to side when they heard Hermione shout. "You two need your rest. If you had wanted to go with me Ron you needed to ask me, and NOT as a second resort!" Logan saw her sink onto some steps as she started to cry.

Draco seemed to appear out of nowhere and put his arms around the sobbing witch. "Don't give Weasel the satisfaction of knowing you cried. Besides you're too pretty to ruin your mascara over some boy."

"He's not just some boy. He's my best friend, but sometimes I wonder if he'll ever pluck up the courage to be more than that." Hermione sniffled.

"Well until he does just keep up your studies and be there for him. Krum's probably wondering where you are by now." Draco stood and offered his hand.

Hermione took it and allowed him to pull her up. "You're right. Thank you and I hope you have fun dancing with your dream girl."

As she walked away he murmured. "She'll be held in someone else's arms. That lucky man."

Soon Hogwarts faded away and the four teens were back in Raven's room.

Raven kissed Beast Boy sweet and slow. Althea and Corwin trotted away in their puppy forms, looking for a place to play fight. "Thank you Beast Boy for the wonderful date."

"No problem. I just hope dinner is ready 'cause dancing like that works up an appetite." Beast Boy put his arm around her waist.

"I do love you. I'll try to be better about opening up." Raven said.

"I'll work on that too. I love you too Rae. We'll make things work."

**Yup, a short chapter, one of the shortest I've ever written. I was going to add more but I'm tired and I don't want to be the person who has to fix up incoherent sentences 'cause they're sleep deprived. I don't want to be that guy.**

** *cough* anyway please review because after this I think I'll get to the main conflict. Expect sweets, slight gore (it is "The Pet Shop of Horrors"), and a demon pet. Dun, dun, DUN!**


	12. Chapter 12

Count D was just about to close his shop when a beautiful blonde woman entered. "Tamamo-san?"

"I'm so hungry. My owner died so I was hoping you could sell me when another rich sucker comes along." the woman batted her eyes.

"Ten-Chan will be excited to see you." Count D smiled.

"Hmph. I hate how you always assume I'm going to mate with **that**." Tamamo-san lifted her nose as she sat down on the couch.

"You always say that. You need to settle down and have some kits of your own."

"Please, I'm at the peak of my beauty. Most of the rich guys are suckers for this." she gestured to her body. "Hmm, let's go and read a sad story to the mermaids. A few pearls sounds good about now."

The two turned to go to the back when there was a knock. Count D sighed but strolled over and opened the door. "Welcome to Count D's Pet Shop. I'm sorry to inform you that we are closed. Please come by tomorrow and hopefully you can find a pet that matches your dreams."

"This won't take long. My friend and I have heard about the… remarkable pets you sell. I'd really like to surprise a friend of mine with one that has special abilities. We can pay whatever price." a girl said looking behind the Count and seeing a nine-tailed fox.

"I suppose I can show you around," D stepped aside and the two walked in. "Any particular ability you two would like?"

"I desire a shape shifter. Preferably one that can mimic voices too." the girl said, her blue eyes searching.

"How about you sir?" the Count turned to the gentleman wearing black and orange.

"A guard dog." he answered, his eye looking about.

"We have Doberman's and Rottweiler's."

"I was thinking something a bit more supernatural."

The Count smiled. "A Hellhound perhaps?"

"That sounds about right." even behind the mask the smile was evident in his voice.

"Can you get precious stones easily? Not the cheap faux kind?" asked Tamamo-san.

The blue eyed girl hadn't noticed the woman that was sitting on the couch. Hadn't a nine-tailed fox been sitting there? "Yes, I can control the earth so I can sense diamonds and more."

"Mmm, I haven't had a ruby in so long… Count I think this'll be the perfect owner. She's so young so she won't die like the others." the blonde said, smiling at the girl.

"You can shape shift?" the girl inquired skeptically.

Another Count D stood next to the original. "How's that?" she asked in the Count's soft accent.

"Perfect. Our plan might work after all."

"Raven! Corwin and Althea need to go on a walk! I know you're done meditating!" Beast Boy called through the door.

The green teen opened the door when there was no answer. He looked in and noticed a note on the dresser. Walking over he avoided the hand mirror and took the note in his hand. "Taking the dogs for a walk. How about you play some videogame with Cy? Yours, Raven."

Beast Boy scrutinized the note. "That doesn't sound like her at all. Maybe I should go to the park." he turned into a cheetah and ran to the park. He saw Raven walking the dogs, just like the note said, but she seemed different. "Raven!" he called.

Raven turned and smiled. The smile seemed big on her mouth. Something was up. "Hey Beast Boy. Isn't today beautiful?"

The green changeling cautiously edged toward her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You seem different."

"How silly?"

"You're happy. Really happy. Did something happen?"

"Why don't you come with me and maybe you'll find out."

Beast Boy felt a rock in his gut, but maybe Raven was showing more emotion because she wanted to. At any rate he had to follow her to wherever she was going. Corwin barked, "Stop, she isn't-"

Somehow the dog was silenced. "Where are we going?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise. It's killer."

"What do you want with me?" Raven was tied up by her arms and ankles looking into the burning red eyes of a Hellhound. She knew not to try anything. Her father had had his fair share of dogs.

Slade sat across from her on his own cliff shelf. They were in an underground cavern that looked suspiciously made for this sort of thing. "I wonder who came to pick you up. I wonder how my apprentice will treat you once the incentive arrives."

"What are you talking about?" Raven inquired in her monotone.

"In due time Raven."

"Who is your apprentice?"

"I thought it'd be obvious Rae. Who else do you know that could make a cavern as grand as this?" a blonde girl with blue eyes seemed to walk out of the rock wall. She stood next to Slade with a smug look on her face.

"Terra." Raven's voice was seeping with venom.

"Duh, you took something from me. I want it back." Terra said her eyes were hard with anger.

"So what if I took some soil to grow herbs. You have bigger fish to fry if it's because of that. Farmers use earth too." Raven smiled slightly.

"Funny. I've always hated your dry humor. I can see why you were jealous of me. I have the personality you can't ever hope to get. You're a stoic witch that's being pitied by a nice guy. How long do you think you two will last?"

"What are you talking about." Raven played coy but she knew.

"Playing stupid?" Terra made an opening in the rock and Beast Boy with the second Raven and the dogs stepped out. "I'm talking about him."

"Raven? What is wrong with you Terra?!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He was turning into a bird when Tamamo-san turned into a cat and batted him to the floor. The green teen was back in his humanoid form. "Let her go. It's me you want, just let her go."

"A plea. Does she love you as much as I did? Does she laugh at your jokes? She hasn't betrayed you yet but you don't even know much about her." Terra sneered.

"Shut up." Raven said.

"Do you know what will happen after her birthday?"

"I said **shut up.**" Raven shouted.

"Are you familiar with a demon king named Trigon?"

"SHUT UP!" Raven yelled and all three dogs began barking.

"Terra this is between you and me. Let Raven go." Beast Boy reasoned quietly.

"No, why Beast Boy? I know I hurt you but I thought you still cared." Terra said.

"I had to move on. Sure it hurt but I really care about Rae." Beast Boy said gently. He slowly got up and took a few steps closer to Terra.

"Stay back. Slade was right. I can only trust him. You two are going to pay." Terra said through clenched teeth.

"Will vengeance truly make you happy? If you loved Beast Boy you wouldn't want to hurt him." Raven said.

"Like you know anything about my feelings." Terra retorted.

"You're scared and feel alone. We can help you Terra. Trust us." Raven said evenly.

"Whatever. How hungry is your Hellhound?" Terra turned to Slade.

"He's been ravenous for half demon." Slade answered.

Terra lifted her hands and yellow energy wrapped around the soil where Raven was bound. The soil crumpled and Raven was falling. Beast Boy leaped and in midair changed into a three headed dragon. With one head he caught Raven and with the other two he blew fire towards the Hellhound and at Tamamo-san. The woman let go of the dogs and they leapt onto his back. Raven used her black energy to cut the bonds and started to make a tunnel. Terra moved to block their progress when Slade barred her way. "We have planted a seed of doubt. Let them go."

Terra fell to her knees and sobbed. "I had them."

"We'll have them in due time. I thought the Hellhound was used to fire." Slade's eye narrowed and the dog whimpered.

"Maybe she's beautiful and I'm just pretty. I don't know why he hates me."

Slade kneeled down and put his arms around her, "I don't hate you. You're beautiful. Pull yourself together. We have planning to do."

"Where were you guys? We were worried." Robin said when his teammates entered the common room.

"Terra and Slade kidnapped us. They bought some pets from the Count. Terra's powers have grown." Beast Boy explained. "Are you okay Rae?"

"Yeah, thanks for turning into that dragon. They did something to my bonds and it took me a while to figure out the best way to break them." Raven said looking down at her shoes.

"What did Terra mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it tonight. Everyone should rest, good night." with that Raven left as a chorus of goodnight followed her out the door.

"Tell us everything BB. What did Terra say?" Cyborg inquired.

Beast Boy recounted everything that had happened in the cavern. As he told the story worry seemed to grow until the room seemed ready to burst from apprehension.

**To be honest I don't know if I should continue this story. I posted a poll about this story that I'd like my readers to check out. I don't know if this story is truly being enjoyed by you guys. Well R/R**


End file.
